Misidentified
by K-Riot
Summary: Haruka has become a vampire, yet he doesn't know it, or more so doesn't want to admit it. Although there are symptoms showing, he chooses to misidentify them. Will he ever accept being a vampire? How did he even become one? Why does Makoto's neck look so good?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Hi. This is quite odd. I'm typically one to read others stories than to make one, but I just felt like making one for fun. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it! It's my first one ever, so not sure how this is going to turn out. Oh well._

* * *

Haruka wasn't one to believe in the supernatural. In fact, out of all his friends, he seemed to be the realistic one in the group. Makoto would believe anything Nagisa said, Nagisa himself had quite an imagination and would sometimes scare himself, and Rei would always try to appear as if he knew it all but honestly had a few doubts himself. But not Haruka. He knew that if a house creaked, it was probably settling in or the boards were too old to not creak. Everything had a reason behind itself, yet Haru still couldn't figure out why his body had been acting so differently.

It all began a Saturday morning. Haruka had woken up with a sudden hunger that didn't seem to come from his stomach. " _How odd_ ," he thought to himself as he got up and headed down to his kitchen to make some mackerel to eat. On his way there, his eyes felt irritated from the sun that was starting to seep through the curtains of his windows. Had he gotten up late? Why did the sun seem so bright? In annoyance, he pulled on the curtains to block the sunlight from entering his home and went back to make his breakfast.

After quite a meal, Haruka still felt hungry. Had he skipped dinner yesterday? He was sure he had eaten the night before. As confusing as it may have been, Haru chose to ignore this hunger that seemed to build a knot in his throat and decided that a long bath was what he needed to clear out his thoughts. But before he could make his way to the bathroom, a cellphone buzzed. Picking it up, he glanced to see who would be. The screen lit up with a message from Makoto.

 **Mamakoto :** _ **Hey Haru! I know you explained the hw to me yesterday, but I still don't get it. Can I come over in a few for help? :)**_

Well, he didn't mind. Honestly, he wasn't sure he had any plans today. He replied with a quick _Sure._ and turned off his screen, heading on to the bathroom for a quick soak, if he could make it quick. While sliding the door open to the bathroom, he was hit, or shined with, a dilemma: the window above his bath was letting in a lot of irritating sunlight. Why? Dear god, why was it so bright? As a matter of fact, why were his eyes so weak?

He looked down, making sure his eyes were covered by his black, inky hair, and slowly made his way besides the bath. _Alright, everything is fine, good._ Haru knelt down and continued on to feel for the knob for the water. Once he had a hold of it, he quickly turned it and pushed a plug that would make sure his bathtub would get full of water. _Nice! Made it! Done!_ But he celebrated too soon. Accidentally, he took a glance at the window, which directly gave him a full view of sunlight. "AH!" Haru let out a cry as he pushed himself forward into the rising water, hitting his head on the side of the tub. _Great, brilliant Haru._

He couldn't stay facing away from the light forever, if Makoto found him like this, he'd most likely call 911 in a heart beat and shake him to get any sign of life from him. Haru couldn't risk that. It was then that he noticed he was still wearing a shirt and pants. He could just let them dry later, so he slid out of them, revealing his black swimsuit with purple accented stripes adorning them. One of his most comfortable ones at that. Seeing as how he was finally running out of breath, he pushed himself up the get a gulp of air he so badly needed, carefully taking note to not look up at the window. A new sensation started to build up on Haru's back. A burning one. Had global warming finally hit the world? Almost immediately, Haru sank into his bath trying to let the cool water relax his skin and get the knot that was now growing bigger in his throat to stop bothering him. Yet, for almost the first time in his life, the water did not help. In fact, the damn head injury he'd gotten earlier had become a new nuisance in his list of things that weren't going well today.

Knowing that soaking longer wouldn't seem to help and that Makoto would be here at any moment, Haru decided to cut his time in the bath short and lifted himself out. He quickly made his way to his room and dried off there, slipping on a blue shirt and gray sweats while at it. As he dried off his hair, Haru heard someone ringing at his door. Makoto was here. Haruka rushed to the front door and opened it to greet Makoto.

"Hey Haru-chan!" he exclaimed, "you barely got out of the bath?"

"Barely," breathed Haru as he continued to dry off his hair with a towel on his head, "and I told you to drop the -chan Makoto."

Makoto couldn't help but let out a giggle and continued on, "Right right. Anyways, will you let me in now? It's quite hot out here."

Haru nodded and shut the door behind Makoto as he entered. Makoto let out a sigh of relief once he was inside the cool house, but he blinked twice in a realization that all the windows' curtains had shut the light from the outside, making it quite dark inside.

"So, care to explain all this?" he asked as he pointed to all the windows in the living room. Haruka wasn't sure how to explain the sudden irritation the sun was giving him that day, but it was the truth.

"The sun's too bright today. Hurts my eyes."

At this, Makoto raised an eyebrow. Had Haru barely woken up? Was he sick? Pink eye? His eyes seemed fine though.

"So, what is it you don't understand from the homework?" Makoto's thoughts were cut short from his friend's sudden question.

"Oh! Right! Well, I still don't understand the whole trigonometric identities thing. How do I use them?" Both the latters settled down at the kitchen table as Makoto began to pull out his books.

A few minutes went by, things seemed to be normal, but then Haru's hunger came back. The knot in his throat began to grow, at which Haru furrowed his eyebrows at. _Why now?_ He glanced over to Makoto to see if he had noticed him, but the boy was too busy doing his work to notice Haruka. Slowly, Haru's eyes traced from Makoto's face to his neck. A pulse being visible, Haru couldn't help but gulp. _A gulp?_ Haru quickly shook his head. _Was he mad? Why gulp at Makoto's..._ He couldn't bring himself to finish his thought, being once again in a trance with Makoto's neck. What was so amusing of this neck? The pulse that made itself visible every second that passed? The fact that every time he glanced at it, the knot in his neck seemed to grow? What was it?

Then, Haru looked back up at Makoto to see if he was still doing his work, which he wasn't. He hadn't for quite some time. Makoto knew Haru was looking at him for a while. Embarrassed, Haruka looked down at his arms, feeling heat grow from his cheeks up to his ears. What was wrong with him?

"Haru?" Makoto let out questionably, "Is there something wrong?" He began to reach for Haru's forehead to see if maybe he had a fever, but was stopped by the others hand, which he noticed was cold.

"It's just that..." Haru couldn't speak. On his hand, all he felt was Makoto's pulse, which seemed to be quickening as he worried. _Why can I feel it so clearly?_ He quickly pulled back and began to speak, "It's just that I was wondering if you were hungry."

"Oh!" chirped Makoto. Odd, it wasn't something Haru would hesitate to ask. There was something else bothering Haru, but if he didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push him. "Well, I wouldn't mind a snack."

"A snack. Yes. Right. On it." Rapidly, Haru stood up and looked in his cupboards and pulled out quite a few chips for him and Makoto, along with two bottles of water from the fridge. "Here," he said as he set down all he got in front of Makoto's papers.

"Thanks Haru," he smiled, and went back to work on the formulas he was told to work on.

Even with all this food in front of him, Haru couldn't help but go back to looking at his friend's neck. Without realizing it, he was slowly leaning closer to it. Why was he so drawn to it? Why was he now noticing how even his neck seemed muscular to the rest of Makoto's body? Was Makoto's neck hair always that light? Why did it smell so-

"Haru-chan..." Makoto gulped at his friend who was a few inches away from his neck.

"Sorry!" Haru blurted out. Once again, he began to blush. What was he to do in this position? Was there even an excuse to come up with. At that, Haru bolted from his seat, and ran to his room, letting out, "Restroom!" on his way there. He quickly shut the door behind him and leaned against it as he tried to think over everything that was going on.

 _So, I'm attracted to Makoto's neck. That's what's going on right? What else could there be? Is this a fetish? But Makoto's neck was irrelevant yesterday, so why today? And why do my eyes hurt? Are my eyes that whacky that they're seeing things differently, like Makoto's neck? Yeah, maybe, but is that even a thing? Also, there's this thing over my neck. What's this feeling? Do I want to cry? No, why would I? Do I want to cry over Makoto's neck? No! That's ridiculous! Though he wouldn't mind- Wait! No! Haru! No! God, what's wrong with me-_

And at that moment, Haru can only come up with the most ridiculous reason for why he's feeling these things.

 _...My neck is attracted to Makoto's neck._

* * *

 **HA. HAHA. NECKS.**

 _Yeah well, I mean, what else is he to think? Vampires? Pshhhhhhh riiiight._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back. On a roll. Honestly, I'm quite surprised that my story got any views. Like I thought it was just going to be a story for myself, but I guess not :I Not that I mind LOL. Also, you can leave a review if you'd like (Thanks SugoiSagan for the review!) :) I'd like to hear from you guys and see if you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy making it.  
_

 _Anyhow, let us continue._

* * *

 _My neck is attracted to Makoto's neck..._

 _No, wait, THAT'S DUMB_

Haru grunted in frustration as more thoughts raced through his mind. He hadn't noticed the knock coming from outside his room until he heard Makoto's worried voice.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? This isn't exactly the restroom..." The boy kept calling out to his best friend, yet still got no response back. He was used to having Haruka not responding to him most of the times, but typically he'd be able to read if there was something wrong with him; this time was different.

"Haru please, open the door-"

"No. I don't wanna."

Makoto had expected several things. _"I can't, I'm locked in"_ or _"I'm sorry Makoto"_ or even _"The water has told me I cannot be seeing others while with them"_ at least that showed a reason, but he didn't expect something as childish as _"I don't wanna"_ coming from Haru's mouth. That's something he'd expect from the twins, but not Haru.

"Haru… did I do something to make you upset…?" murmured Makoto softly against the door. Should he just go? It did seem like Haru could be sick, seeing as how his hands were colder than usual and that he eyes seemed to be sensitive that day.

"No," Haru responded, "it's just that I don't feel good today," which he was still questioning why. Had he eaten something bad last night? No, food wouldn't be the reason for this. Had someone coughed on him at school? A new type of sickness? Possibly, but telling Makoto that would risk him being rushed to the doctor with that hot sun outside.

"Ah, okay," answered the boy outside. Makoto lingered there for a few seconds to see if Haru had anything else to say, but heard nothing. After a long sigh, Makoto said, "I'll text you later then, feel better." With that, Makoto went to go pick up his stuff, and left the Nanase residence, wondering if he should stay or not to check on Haru, but he chose to go against it.

Hearing the door from his front house close, Haru let out a big sigh of relief. He didn't what had gotten into him, and what he would've done if he was left with Makoto's neck- _Makoto_ any longer. Just thinking about what occurred made him feel... odd. It wasn't normal, nor logical. Was being attracted to someone's neck even a thing? If it was, then yeah, over the course of one night, Haru had become weird. Is this how Gou- wait, Kou. Is this how Kou felt whenever she saw the team's muscles? Should she ask her about this? Wouldn't hurt to try. So Haru quickly whipped out his phone and looked down his contact list to find the name **Lavagirl** , seeing as how Kou had a tendency of blushing around him shirtless. He snorted at the fact that he'd been clever enough to make Rin's name **Sharkboy** just for the match. _Clever, clever._ No one would know what names he put for each of his friends...

 **You: _Kou. Help._**

That should get her attention, plus, it was direct. Haru didn't understand why his friends called him a simpleton at texting, being direct was always the best way to get a message across. No misunderstandings.

 **Lavagirl: _WHAT DID NAGISA DO?!_**

Nope. Forget it. Scratch that. Misunderstandings happen.

 **You: _Nothing. I need help._**

 **Lavagirl: _OH! With wat? Don't you usually ask Rin or Makoto-senpai for help?_**

 **You: _No. They won't understand._**

 **Lavagirl: _OOH U GOT A GIRLFRIEND?! :DD Tbh, never saw it coming, always imagined you and Makoto growing old together, but OMGG!_**

What is up with her? He never had these issues when he talked to Rin or Makoto.

 **You: _No._**

 **You: _Kou._**

 **You: _Listen._**

 **Lavagirl: _Oh, so no girlfriend? Poo. What do you need?_**

 **You: _I feel weird._**

 **Lavagirl: _Ok Haru. I know we hang out a lot, but I don't think I'm exactly qualified to tell you the changes of your body._  
**

 _Where is she getting this from?  
_

 **You: _It's not that Kou._**

 **You: _Makoto made me feel weird._**

 **Lavagirl: _o_o_**

 **Lavagirl: _oh?_**

 **Lavagirl: _OH? ORLY?_**

 **You: _Yes. My throat feels weird after being with him earlier._**

 **Lavagirl: _TMI! O/O_  
**

Haru stopped to think for a second. Did he say something weird? After what seemed like a minute, he realized his mistake and felt himself flush all the way to his shoulders. Misunderstanding. A big misunderstanding. A big misunderstanding which wasn't making his throat feel any better. He HAD to clear this up. He typed as fast he could.

 **You: _NO. KOU. NOT LIKE THAT. I MEAN MY THROAT FEELS ODD AS IF THERE'S SOME KNOT INSIDE AND IT FELT WORSE WHEN MAKOTO STOPPED BY EARLIER. IT'S CAUSE I STARED AT HIS NECK THAT MY NECK FELT WEIRDER SO I THINK THERE'S A CHANCE THAT I MIGHT LIKE HIS NECK THINGY OR SOMETHING, NOT WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING. ATTRACTION TO SOMEONE'S NECK IS A THING RIGHT? ALSO MY EYES BURN. THE SUN HURTS KOU. YOU MADE ME FREAK OUT KOU, STOP IT._**

After hitting the send button, Haru breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. Maybe all this would've been easier if he talked to Rin.

 **Lavagirl: _Makoto's neck? Well his trapezius muscles do add to the greatness of his back muscles. But for you to just notice that? And think you've been friends for so long and THATS what you notice. You disappoint me Haru :I I expected more_**

 **You: _Shut up._  
**

 **You: _So do you know if there's something wrong with me?_**

 **Lavagirl: _Well, that knot feeling usually comes when someone has to cry right? Were Makoto's muscles really that good to cry for? :))_**

 **You: _I'm done. Talking to Rei._**

 **Lavagirl: _Fiiine. ttyl! and don't worry Haru, I ship it!  
_**

Haru shuddered at the thought. What had he even hoped from getting talking to Kou. The girl was already gaga for muscles, talking about his muscular friend's body part wouldn't exactly lead to progress. Rei could be of some use. He could explain what was going on with all his science mumbo jumbo that Haru typically could care less for. The boy tried to have a theoretical approach towards swimming, _HA_. He just needed to be free was all. But maybe there could be a theoretical approach to the situation Haru was in, so he scrolled down and pressed on the name **Butterfree** , and there are several reasons on why he chose that name for Rei. _Butterfly, red eyes and red glasses, purple-ish blue skin the same as his hair, Rei was a human Butterfree._

Seeing how there was a bit of a confusion earlier with his message, Haru chose to be a bit more descriptive for Rei in order to get straight to business.

 **You: _Rei. Makoto's neck made my neck feel weird._**

 _Perfect._

After what seemed like a few minutes, Rei finally responded.

 **Butterfree: _I don't quite seem to understand what you mean Haruka-senpai. What do you mean weird?_**

 **You: _Feels like there's a knot in my throat._  
**

 **You: _The sun hurts._  
**

 **You: _I'm hungry._  
**

Once again, Rei took a while to respond. Did he know what was wrong with Haru? Or was he doing all that calculating in his head to see if there could be any theories to what Haruka could have? This wouldn't have to effect his swimming, would it? He'd rather be blinded by the sun than to give up his enjoyment of the pool. Just as he was starting to rant on about his love for the water, Haru heard his phone buzz and quickly looked to see what Rei had responded with.

 **Butterfree: _I have a few theories in mind, Haruka-senpai, on why you might be in this state._**

 **You: _Go on._  
**

 **Butterfree: _You haven't eaten so you're in much pain to cry.  
_**

 **Haru: _No, I ate._  
**

 **Butterfree: _You have suddenly become porphyritic, leading you to be weak to the light.  
_**

 **Haru: _I'm okay with inside lights._  
**

 **Butterfree: _And your attraction to Makoto's neck... new found attraction just like others are attracted to hands and feet?_  
**

 **You: _...I'm not even sure about that._  
**

Makoto's neck. Just picturing the pulse against his tan skin made Haru reach up and get a hold of his own throat. The want to touch it, get closer to it, feel the pulse. Shivers were sent up Haru's spine as he gulped down on the knot that began to grow bigger. He gasped once he realized that his hand had reached his lips. What was he doing?

 **Butterfree: _That's all I can think of for now senpai. Sorry.  
_**

Shaking his head to snap himself back to reality, he quickly typed a response to Rei.

 **You: _It's alright._**

Just as he was going to put down, another buzz came quickly. It was Rei again.

 **Butterfree: _Well... I do have another theory... but you might see it a stupid._**

Anything would be fine at this point. He needed a reason behind his actions. He needed something to explain to Makoto on why he was acting so off earlier.

 **You: _On with it Rei._**

 **Butterfree: _Right. Well, I searched up all the things you told me you had, and there's one thing that keeps popping up._  
**

 **You: _What?_  
**

 **Butterfree: _Unnatural attraction to the neck, weakness against sunlight, an inexpiable pain in the throat._**

Rei was seriously dragging this out, which was really frustrating Haru, but he chose to be calm about it.

 **You: _Rei, what is it?_**

 **Butterfree: _They're all..._  
**

 **Butterfree: _...symptoms of being a vampire._  
**

 _..._

 _..._

 _...what?_

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAND CUT.**

 _I'm gonna leave it at that. I would've added more, but I think I'll save it for the next chapter. As for the names on Haru's phone :D Lemme explain. Haru isn't one to joke much in the group, but a boy needs his own sense of humor. And this boy chose to show it in his phone. As quiet as he is, Haru does have an imagination. The nicknames are just from first thoughts when I was watching the show.  
_

 _Makoto - The team mom, so Mamakoto_

 _Rei - Color scheme looked like a Pokemon, so Butterfree_

 _Rin - Shark boy, shark teeth, I cannot even be blamed, so Sharkboy_

 _Gou/Kou - Red hair, turns red, it matches with Sharkboy, so Lavagirl_

 _There will be more of Haru to see in the future, so stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

_BACK AT IT AGAIN. Just saying, I'll be going back and editing my mistakes that I've made in the past two chapters. My bad, I'm not perfect doooood. I try, but perfection is almost impossible for me :I mm. This chapter is a bit more lengthy compared to the others, but I have my reasons. Once again, thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy making it.  
_

 _Anyways, on with the story._

* * *

Rei's words kept playing over and over again in Haru's head.

 _A vampire?_

...Rei has been hanging out with Nagisa too often. Promptly, Haru snickered at the childish idea Rei had come up with and began to type a response.

 **You: _Nagisa has been telling you stories again?_**

 **Butterfree: _No! I'm quite serious senpai._  
**

 **You: _Oh please. Rei, that's dumb. Idiotic. I'm done talking._ **

And at that, Haru shut off his screen. His phone buzzed, but it was probably Rei still trying to argue his that _vampire_ reasoning was substantial enough to be believed. He was hoping to get a logical explanation from Rei, not some made up fantasy that's often been fabricated through history to make the said vampire be more appealing to young girls. _Ridiculous._ Still feeling the knot in his throat, Haru decided that maybe a long movie with a few snacks could soothe the sensation that had seemed to have calmed down for a while. He gathered the untouched snacks him and Makoto left on the kitchen table earlier, trying to avoid thinking about all the events that had occurred there earlier. Makoto had said he would text later, so eventually, he knew he would have to explain what was going on. But not now. Setting down the snacks on the living room table, he settled down on a couch and turned on the TV screen with his remote. Seeing how technology was being more advanced, and that his friends liked staying over at his home, Haru was sort of forced to buy a smart TV at Nagisa's request. They all shared Netflix together, each one of them having their own accounts. He hardly ever used his, but it was times like this where he needed his mind to wander off where he'd get on to watch a documentary or two. He flipped through the options, all of them seeming dull, until he saw a picture of a dolphin appear on the screen. The title read _The Cove_ , which seemed to ring a bell. If he remembered correctly, this was the movie that Makoto told Haru not to watch. He didn't explain why, just told him not to watch it. He didn't see what harm it would do, so he pressed OK and began to watch the movie.

* * *

Around and hour and a half later, Haru's phone buzzed with a message from Makoto.

 **Mamakoto: _Still don't feel good?_**

 **You: _What is there to feel good about Makoto._  
**

Haru held back a sob as he wiped tears out of his eyes. He didn't feel good. Not at all.

Makoto, who had been on his bed barely finishing his work, couldn't believe what Haru was saying. He sounded depressed. He definitely needed to visit him. It was a mistake to have left Haru alone. He rushed to type his response and quickly looked inside his cabinets to put on a pair of socks.

 **Mamakoto: _Something wrong Haru? Do I need to come over?_**

 **You: _There is something wrong Makoto. How could this happen?_  
**

 **Mamakoto: _Haru-chan you're scaring me. What wrong?_  
**

Haru hesitated to type his next words. These new discoveries from today were things he couldn't handle. He didn't want it to hurt so bad, but it did. He sniffed at the thought of being helpless. There wasn't anything he could do to change what was going on, was there. He could only pour out his emotions to Makoto.

 **You: _The dolphins Makoto._  
**

Makoto stopped in his tracks. He was outside in the street, breathing heavily from rushing to Haru's house. Now here comes Haru saying something's wrong with... dolphins?

 **Mamakoto: _..._  
**

 **Mamakoto: _The what?_  
**

 **You: _How could they do that in the cove Makoto._  
**

The cove. Makoto knew what this was about. He had watched the movie before to see if it would be of Haruka's liking, which he quickly learned that it wouldn't. So, he forbade Haru from watching it.

 **Mamakoto: _NANASE HARUKA, I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH THAT MOVIE._  
**

 **You: _Let me drown in my tears Makoto._  
**

As ridiculous as Haru was being, was it wise to still leave him alone? He had said he was sick, but seeing as how he was right now, he seemed like his normal self. Still hesitant on what to do, Makoto decided to try his earlier text again to see if Haru's health was alright, a bit more specific this time.

 **Mamakoto: _Haru. Do you still feel sick? Want me to come over?_**

Haruka looked down at the screen. Watching the movie had given him mixed feelings. One that he had expressed to Makoto which was in concern of dolphins getting hurt, but there was another which made him feel even worse. Upon seeing the blood on the screen, his heart had started to beat at a rapid speed. But isn't out of concern, more like excitement. An excitement that made him disgusted at himself. The muscles around his throat seemed to tighten at the sight of the red spreading in the ocean water. The hunger in his throat had grown. What was he supposed to tell Makoto? That blood was exciting him and that grossed him out? Can words like that end a friendship? Seeing as how things went down earlier, Haru knew having Makoto close by for a while wouldn't be a good idea. If this was in anyway a sickness, could it be contagious? Haru didn't want to get Makoto as sick as him. So, he responded.

 **You: _I'll manage Makoto. Don't come._**

Thinking back, Haru realized that if Rei told anyone about what was going on with him, he'd most likely tell Makoto. He had to stop him from anyone getting concerned about him. So opened the chat he had Rei, reading the last message Rei sent that went on about how he would look more into the situation and get back at him. Haru sent a quick text.

 **You: _Rei. Don't tell anyone. Especially Makoto._**

The response back came quickly.

 **Butterfree: _For now, I will not Haruka-senpai. If there are any more symptoms, please do tell me._**

 **You: _Ok._  
**

Letting out a sigh, Haru let himself flop down on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling, considering everything he knew so far.

 _Okay. So attraction to someone's neck and an abnormal reaction to the sight of blood... what could that be?_

Repeatedly he thought of his symptoms, but no luck on any logical explanation. The internet might help at this point, so Haru got up to get his laptop. He came back with it, sat on the couch, opened it up, and immediately began typing in keywords like _attraction_ , _neck_ , and _blood_. The first few things to pop up had all to do with vampirism, which he chose to ignore. Finally, he happened to stumble upon a site that had to psychology. Reading the articles, he concluded one thing: he had hematolagnia, an attraction to blood. Made sense. He was attracted to Makoto's neck because he saw a pulse, and this sick paraphilia caused him to be excited by the sight of blood. See, perfectly explainable. But what he wondered was, why would it hit him now? And what about him being sensitive to the sun? He began to search that too, and came up with simply being sensitive to light due to some eye infection. Reasonable. So he really was sick.

Satisfied, Haru set his laptop aside and stretched. He didn't realize he had been reading articles for a long time. In fact, it was dinner time, yet, he didn't feel sleepy in any way. Haru was actually more awake than before. Odd. Maybe he could talk to Makoto about his discoveries. _Oh, Makoto_. He realized that his friend hadn't texted back after he told him not to come over, which was highly unusual. No matter what, Makoto would always be the last one to respond. Did something happen to him? Concerned, Haruka picked up his phone and began typing a message for his friend.

 **You: _Makoto, you didn't respond._**

He stared at the screen, waiting for his friend to answer back. Was Makoto mad? That'd be a rare sight, though Haru never wished for it. After a few seconds of waiting, the phone finally buzzed.

 **Mamakoto: _Srry Haru. I thought you were annoyed of me, since you told me not to come_**

Makoto had decided to head back home once he read his friend's text earlier. He laid in bed the whole time, worried, until he was called to dinner hours later.

Haru did a double take. Annoyed by Makoto? Never. Of course, there'd be times at where he wondered why Makoto patronized him so much for his actions, but he'd always brush it off as Makoto's way of showing how he cared for him. Maybe he was a bit harsh to the poor guy, he hadn't exactly told him the reason to not come, simply to stay away.

 **You: _That's not it._**

 **You: _I didn't want you to get sick Makoto._**

That should clear things up. Honestly, it'd be better if he could just face Makoto and let him read Haru since it was his talent, but Haru wasn't sure what he'd do if he got a glance of Makoto's neck again. He was this close to... to what? What would he have done? His thought was interrupted by the vibration coming from his hand.

 **Mamakoto: _OH HARUU! I WAS SO WORRIED! I JUST WANTED TO CARE FOR YOU!_**

 _Typical Makoto  
_

 **Mamakoto: _So, do you know what you're sick with? Cold? Flu? Do you need medicine?_**

Haru wasn't sure what infection exactly was causing his light sensitivity, but he knew for sure he could not tell Makoto about his attraction to blood. Makoto would only think the same thing as Rei and possibly fear being around him. So he chose to only mention one of the things bothering him.

 **You: _Eye infection. Don't know how long I'll have it. I think I should stay at home for a while._**

 **Mamakoto: _Aww! Well, hopefully you'll get better tomorrow. I'll stop by to check on you.  
_**

Tomorrow. Yeah. Maybe he'd be all better tomorrow.

 **You: _ok. good night Makoto._**

 **Mamakoto: _Good night Haru-chan!_  
**

 **You: _drop the chan._  
**

 **Mamakoto: _lol fine_**

Haru smiled at his phone and put it down. Was there something else he needed to do? Oh yeah. Dinner. His throat didn't seem to agree with anything Haru had in his fridge. Maybe he should eat out? He hadn't really stepped outside all day, and the sun seemed to have ceased, it would do no harm. Iwatobi hardly had any crime or night occurrences happening, so it should be safe to go out for a meal. Inhaling, Haru pushed himself off his seat, grabbed a sweater along with his wallet, and headed out. Locking the door seemed like a hassle, so he simply left it closed and made his way to a few street vendors that always told him to stop by if he was ever hungry. Haru quickly spotted the lit tents aligned with each other and made his way there, receiving a welcome from the elderly shop owners along with a few hellos from the men the were sitting in nearby tables eating. Each tent specialized on a certain dish, so there several things to choose from. Once sat at a table, a woman came around and asked if there was anything he'd like in particular, but before he could ever respond, another voice spoke for him.

"Shioyaki*, maybe some yakisoba*, and takoyaki* for him," the rough voice answered, "I'll just have some spicy curry." Haru watched as the women rushed to get everything from each tent and a red head sat across from him.

"I assume you're paying?" Haru asked, unamused the stunt his friend had pulled.

"For what I ordered for myself, yes." answered Rin, grinning as he watched Haru sigh, "So what brings you to the outside? Odd to see you without Makoto by your side."

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," huffed Haruka, "you don't exactly live close by, Rin."

"Just wanted to visit you Haru, to check up on you."

The lady came back with their meals and set them down on the table, along with complimentary cups of water and made her way back to the tents.

"Check up on me? I'm fine Rin-"

"Has your day _really_ been fine Haru? No troubles at all?" Rin had begun to dig into his plate, but Haru only watched him, still wondering where Rin was going with this.

"No troubles," he answered.

At this, Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Really? And here I thought you'd be showing signs of it."

"Signs? Signs of what?"

Rin stared at Haruka for a while, then grinned widely, revealing his set of shark-like teeth.

"You know, these are just for show Haru."

"They're dumb."

"YOU'RE DUMB! I mean-" he coughed and blushed a bit at his own outburst that had landed him several eyes to both of them, "You really don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Haru."

"What?"

"You're a vampire."

 _..._

 _..._

 _...not this again._

* * *

 **YEAH. THAT. MKAY.**

 _I would like to thank my friends for inspiring the texts and conversations between Haru and his friends. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. I think I might ship some people, not sure, maybe? Add some romance? I'm making the story as I type okay. I'm not the smartest of the bunch OnO Also, if you don't know what Rin ordered, here's the guide:  
_

 _Shioyaki \- Baked fish, usually mackerel, on a stick  
Yakisoba \- __Fried wheat noodles with pork in a thick, sweet sauce  
Takoyaki \- Savory ball-shaped pancakes with octopus at the center topped with mayonnaise, ginger pickles and fermented fish flakes._

 _Stay tuned for more of Haru's shenanigans :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Shocking, really. Never knew my story would be interesting to others, but alas I seemed to be wrong. I actually should be working on some reports, but those things are so dull and boring. I'll get them done later lol. Also, I've been able to update this story really quick since it's vacation, yet I chose to take some classes who's work I've decided to do later. I'm not sure how long this quick updating thing will last due to other things I have to do. But, I do promise I will try to devote some time into this story. Thanks for going on with Misidentified. Leave a review if you'd like :)_

 _Now then, on with our story._

* * *

Haruka didn't know what word could describe Rin at the moment. Mental? Insane? Crazy? What was the word he was looking for...? _Oh_. He had it.

"Stupid."

" _What?!_ " growled Rin.

Had Rin really not understood what Haru said? Maybe he should be a bit more clear for the boy.

"You're being stupid." There. Simple.

Rin knew he couldn't make a scene. He had some sense of dignity, but Haru seriously was one robot who knew how to push his buttons.

"Look," affirmed the redhead, "as ridiculous as it may seem, I'm not lying to you. You're a vampire Haru, just like me."

In return, all Rin got was a short snort from Haru. He was mocking him, but he knew Haru wouldn't really believe him. As Rin thought of what exactly to tell his friend, Haru began to eat the food that by now had gotten a bit colder than before.

"Haru."

Haru looked up at him, chewing at his mackerel on a stick.

"The reason I turned you a vampire is because... I wanted to share something with you, like friends."

"Pfft- must be lonely."

"I'm being serious Haru!" Rin snatched Haruka's shioyaki away from the latter's hand, receiving a disapproving look from the other. "I didn't want to be the only vampire around here, so I thought of you and turned you into one yesterday night."

"Rin," whispered Haru softly, "We're friends and all, but please do not imagine me in such fantasies of yours. That's weird." He took a chance that Rin was left awestruck with his reasoning to take back his mackerel and finished it in a few bites. _Salty_.

"No. Haru. Listen to me," continued Rin, "I snuck into your house yesterday-"

"Creep."

"Shut up, it's your own fault for not locking your door-"

"Aren't vampires not able to get into a house without being invited?"

"You believe in vampires now?"

"No, just read that in books. If you're going to make a story, follow the rules Rin." Haru continued to eat his food, amused at the anger boiling inside of Rin.

"What rules?! Just listen! Once in your house, I went to your room, where you were sleeping."

"I don't like where this is going," murmured Haru.

Rin let out a sigh of irritation and continued, "Once there, I... did the _thing_."

Haru let out an audible gasp and covered his chest with his arms. It took a while for Rin to get what Haru was implying, but eventually he did.

"EWW! NOT THAT YOU SICK LIL SHI-" Rin quickly stopped himself from smacking the boy across the table when he saw everyone staring at him.

Haru was doing his best to keep his stoic look on his face, but on the inside, he was a laughing mess. Rin was the one friend he loved to embarrass, since he was a natural was making a scene. He couldn't do this with Makoto. Makoto was one he'd rather keep well-protected than embarrass, Rin was like a child he could bully without seeming like one. His said "emotionless face" served many great purposes, this was one of them.

"Right," Haru decided to break the awkward tension there was between the two, since Rin had gone on to curse at himself from the little scene he had made, "you wouldn't do such a thing to me since you've got Sosuke."

"Exactly!"

 _Wait for it..._

"...Wait, no! Shut up!" Rin broke out into a blush, wish almost matched the color of his hair. "Now, where was I..?"

"You said you did the _thing_ to me," said Haru, making sure to make air quotes when he mentioned the word _thing_.

"Right! So I bit you, you woke up, I sort of forced you to drink my blood, and boom! Vampire."

There was silence between both of the guys as Haru finished his meal, gulping down the cup of water that had been given to him. After wiping off remaining excess of food from his lips, he finally spoke.

"Rin."

"What?"

"Stick to swimming. You suck at telling stories." At that, Haru pulled out his wallet and set down a generous amount of money that should cover the meal and tip for the lady who brought him everything. Then, Haru started making his way back home.

"Haru!" called Rin, following the other's actions of setting down money, and began rushing behind him, "I'm not making this up! How do you explain you not being able to stand the sunlight?"

Haruka stopped walking and turned to face Rin, "How do you know about my eye infection?"

"Haru, it's not an eye infection"

"Your stalking is creeping me out Rin, I'm not interested in you."

"Haru! You're a vampire."

"I'm gonna tell Makoto on you, knock it out."

"Haru!" Suddenly, Rin grabbed Haru from his arm and pulled him back, pinning him to a nearby wall. Haru didn't understand why the light from the street was making Rin's eyes glow more than usual, but he found the feature too weird for him. In fact, he found the distance between the two discomforting. "Fine, if you won't listen, at least hear me out on some things," breathed Rin, "if you want to go out, at least wear sunscreen to protect you from the light." Seeing as how Haru was actually listening to him seriously, Rin continued. "Wear contacts, glasses, or shades to prevent direct light from hitting your eye, it works like magic. Also, avoid things like silver, garlic, or being impelled in the chest with a stake."

"You're really dragging out your vampire fantasy Rin," interrupted Haru. He lightly pushed Rin away from him, finally giving himself enough space to begin walking to his home.

"It's not a fantasy. The only reason you don't remember anything from last night is because I wiped out that memory," argued Rin, shaking his head as he sighed and followed Haru along. He had turned Haru into a vampire mostly out of sheer curiosity. He sort of wondered how the non-believer of fiction and the supernatural would react at knowing he had become different like him. Rin himself wasn't sure how he became one in Australia; one night he went to sleep, the next day he awoke with odd things occurring to his body. His canine teeth had sharpened, he couldn't stand to go outside, but after researching a bit online, he'd come to the conclusion that he had become a vampire. He learned several things and ways to survive, and now, he needed to inform Haruka of everything there was to be a vampire, as well as the issues with blood. "Haru, as a vampire, you will be attracted to a certain type of blood."

"Type of blood? Vampires like blood that is blood Rin, the books said-"

"The books are wrong Haru! Just like people's genes evolve, so do vampires. Once you come close to a certain person or thing with a specific type of blood, it'll feel like you want to devour them or get a taste of them."

"Rin, that's weird."

"Stop interrupting! As I was saying, whoever's blood it is that sets you off, you better make sure you keep them close. There are more vampires than you can imagine-"

"I was just set off by blood because of hematolagnia."

"He...ma...to...what?"

"Hematolagnia. It makes me weird when I see blood," reasoned Haru, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No, Haru. You'll feel about blood naturally as a vampire, the sight of it will make you feel odd things by nature. But, each vampire has their own type of blood preference."

"Where did you read this?"

"I know this Haru. The sight of the person will make you feel uneasy, as if you have a pain that needs satisfying. It's rare for another vampire to like the same blood that another vampire prefers, but it can happen, so keep whoever you choose safe. You'll long for them one you get a taste, you'll need to learn to control yourself. In fact, it's better to get romanti-"

"Enough Rin," announced Haru. He had reached his home and had quite enough of Rin's ramblings, "nice thing you have going on and all, but you're really going far for some practical joke or something."

"But I'm not making this up-"

"If Rei sent you to convince me about vampires, I'm not having it." as he said this, Haru looked sternly into Rin's eyes, trying to read and see if there was any hint of hesitation that could show him that Rin was trying to joke around. There wasn't any. Rin was looking back at him seriously, as if he believed everything he spouting to Haru. "Now, I'm sure this eye infection will not heal or get better the more time I spend out here. I'm going to bed, good night."

"But Haru, I'm seriously not making this up."

Yet, Haru didn't want to listen anymore and headed into his house. Once he closed the door, he let out a huge sigh of disappointment. The meal he had was delicious indeed, but it did not weaken the knot that seemed to be lodged in his throat. Maybe this was an infection. Haru looked around in cabinets of his kitchen to see if he had any throat medicine, but he hardly ever got sick, so all he had was cold syrup along with some cough drops. The cough drops usually would soothe his throat, so he took one in, let it swirl around his mouth, feeling the minty drop engulf him all the way from his nose to the bottom of his throat. Keeping it swirl around in his mouth, Haru proceeded to get ready for bed.

It had been a long day, yet his eyes weren't as tired as his whole body. He felt rigid, yet his eyes refused to shut once he was sprawled out on his bed. Although he tried to avoid it, he began to think about everything Rin had told him. Him being a vampire. It was ridiculous since they don't exist. Why would Rin kid around over something like this? Was he seriously that bored that he needed to deliberately perturb Haru? Even though he felt logic on his side, a part of Haru feared that what Rin was saying was the truth, though he'd never admit it out loud. There wasn't any way Rin could have known about his eyes, unless Rei told him, which he wouldn't since he promised. So how did Rin know? Rin's words began to ring around his head.

 _"The sight of the person will make you feel uneasy,"_

Wasn't he like that with everyone?

 _"as if you have a pain that needs satisfying"_

Subconsciously, Haru's fingers brushed against his throat. A pain, a knot, which didn't seem to subside since earlier.

Wait. A pain because of a person?

 _"The sight of the person will make you feel uneasy,"_

So far, only one person has made him uneasy.

 _"Once you come close to a certain person or thing with a specific type of blood, it'll feel like you want to devour them or get a taste of them."_

That one person. He hadn't felt uneasy with Rin or the other people around him when he ate, only that one person.

Only him

 _Only..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Makoto._

* * *

 _Lemme just slide that slight SouRin in there... yup. Also, I don't hate Rin lol. Don't get me wrong. I honestly based the way they treat each other the way me and my best friend treat each other, annoy the hell out of one another to the point that people think we got something against each other. That's normal right? Haru is like my best friend, who constantly has a smart mouth and never knows when to stop interrupting or coming up with remarks that are known to push my buttons, while I sort of based Rin on how I react to him lol. So yeah, best friends that bother one another, not hate :D  
_

 _I can't believe I typed this while I was supposed to be doing work in front of my classmates. Luckily, they don't read into my screen, but they did note I was typing like a mad person since I've grown to a habit of being a fast typer. I sounded like a bloody machine gun ._. Oh wells._

 _Is Haru finally accepting what Rin has told him? Stay tuned for more of Haru and shet :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_So you guys really do like this story? xD I'm still in shock. Like, it just doesn't wanna sink in. I'm glad that guys find this entertaining, and I'm sorry legoprincess for getting you killed OwO huehue. Thank you guys for the nice reviews~ lol_

 _Also, I couldn't help it guys. My feels got the best of me, now this story will have some romance. Fufufu. Though I think it's a bit odd. I don't have like A LOOOOOOOT of experience with romance, I have a reasonable amount, not a lot. But pray for me. Really. I'll need it. I know I'm going to smack my face on my keyboard several times. Ughhhhhhh.  
_

 _Anyway, enough about me, ON WITH DA STORY!_

* * *

Haru woke up the next day, drained. It seemed as if his throat was a bit better than before, the knot felt less bothersome. So he really was sick. Haru sighed in relief. Wait, relief? There was no reason for him to have had any doubt in the first place. Why was he relieved? Rin's babble from the previous night had indeed gotten to him as he lay in bed, though he didn't want to admit it. He had thought of how his reactions towards Makoto were somewhat similar to what Rin had described. Thinking it was dumb for him to ponder more about it, Haru shook his head and began to sit up, knowing that Makoto would come over at some point and he should attempt to appear a bit more decent than he did now. He made his way to the bathroom, facing his newfound enemy: the sun.

"Damn it," Haru muttered, as he shielded his eyes with his arm. He wished his eyes would've gotten better since the stinging pain was a huge burden for him. Should he listen to what Rin had said? He was told to wear some sort of protection, but protection if he were a vampire, which he wasn't. Really. He wasn't. But, would it do any harm if he tried out Rin's proposal? Haru's eyes were never in any need of aid, so he didn't have any glasses. He had gone back to his room, looking through cabinets to see what his options were. The closest thing he found to eyewear were his goggles. Goggles. Maybe it would work? Rather than seeing it as protection for a vampire, Haru would see it more as a way of Rin trying to care for him while he was sick. Yeah, made sense. He slipped his goggles on, adjusting the elastic along his inky hair, and was ready to see if this would work. Carefully, Haru stepped inside his bathroom, which was still illuminated by the sun's rays, with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened one eye, receiving no irritation. He tried the next one, and, once again, nothing. "It worked!" he chanted.

Rin probably had the same sickness as Haru, he concluded. Maybe it made Rin delusional, leading him to think about both of them were vampires of some sort. Made sense. But still, he wondered, how did Rin know he was sick when he hadn't told anyone but Rei about what had been wrong with him? Instinct? The power of friendship? Haru didn't know for sure, but for now, if they did indeed have the same sickness, Haru would follow the advice Rin had told him.

After a bath, which still wasn't all that perfect due to the sun hitting his skin for a while, Haru dried himself in his room, remembering what else Rin had told him.

 _"If you want to go out, at least wear sunscreen to protect you from the light."_

He wasn't sure if he would go out today, but then again, wouldn't hurt to be protected. So Haru slipped off his goggles he still had on and looked on one of his shelves that had a bright yellow bottle of sunscreen. He squeezed out a bit and began to lather his whole body from head to toe. Felt a bit weird, since Haru was never used to covering his body with any sort of cream; he could care less about his appearance. But for the sake of his irritation, he'd go ahead and make sure he was well-protected.

After getting dressed, making sure to put on his goggles, and having some grilled mackerel for breakfast, Haru heard his front door ring. It was Makoto. Haruka wasn't sure how he'd react once he saw Makoto's neck again, but was confident that he wouldn't lose his cool. As long as he remembers that Makoto is a precious friend, nothing should go bad. Yeah. He'd be fine. Haru took a breath before he opened the door to greet the taller male on the other side.

"Hey Haru-chan!" chirped Makoto, who was holding a bag which seemed to have some tupperware inside. The male was wearing jeans and an orange colored tank, that had sunglasses hanging from the collar of it, with an open plaid button down. Haru's eyes roamed from the bottom of Makoto, all the way to the top, and then settled at his neck. It had only been a few seconds, but Haru quickly felt the knot in his neck rise and grow, leading him to immediately shut the door in front of Makoto.

 _Cool is lost. Where is cool? Knot big. Shut door- wait. I shut the door. I shut the door on Makoto._

What had he done? Haru reached for the door, thinking of what he could possibly say was his excuse for doing such a thing, and slowly opened it. He looked at Makoto, who had a confused expression, and saw how the boy was trying to say something, but couldn't seem to find the right words to express it.

"Uh, why..." Makoto began, "because I didn't drop chan...?"

"I thought I saw a spider and I needed to smash it with the door," explained Haru. He knew Makoto wasn't fond of spiders, so it would seem as Haru closed the door for Makoto's own sake.

"Spider?! Where?!" squeaked the latter, quickly backing up from the door.

"I said I thought, Makoto. Turns out it was just dust."

"Oh," sighed the boy in relief, "scared me for a bit. Anyways, how are you feeling-" Makoto stopped and looked at Haruka's face, truly taking in the difference of his typical appearance and now. "Haru. Why are you wearing goggles?"

"Protection." On saying so, Haru turned to look at the side, making sure that he wouldn't be looking at Makoto's neck in fear of his hematolagnia, attraction to blood, beginning to take over.

"From?"

"The sun. I'm sensitive to light Makoto." Haruka motioned Makoto to come inside since he started to feel the heat from outside radiating into his house, even if there was some shade in front of his door. Makoto promptly stepped inside, still confused on how goggles would help Haru.

"Haru, wouldn't sunglasses be more effective than your swimming goggles?"

"I don't have sunglasses."

"Oh! Just borrow mine then," Makoto pulled off them from where the rested on his chest and held them out to his friend.

"I don't mind wearing goggles Makoto."

"But this will be better for eyes if they need protection. They're designed to protect the eyes."

"But it'll look weird wearing them inside."

"Haru..." Makoto hesitated, worrying if what he said would hurt his friend, "you wearing goggles inside doesn't look any better."

Haru sighed in defeat. Keeping his eyes closed, since he had left his windows open and feared the light would get him now, Haru pulled his goggles back and reached for the sunglasses.

"Wait, I got it," said Makoto, and proceeded to slip the shades on to Haru's face, his fingers lightly brushing Haru's cheek. Though it was hardly any contact, the knot in Haru's neck reacted to Makoto's touch and tightened the boy's throat, making him slightly shudder. Haru sharply inhaled as he opened his eyes and backed himself up a bit. Makoto warmly smiled at him and said, "you look good Haru."

"Ah, thank you," answered Haru. There was a moment of a silence between them, which didn't sit right with Haru since it made him more aware of the knot growing at each passing moment.

"Right, well," Makoto started, "I brought you this." He held up the bag he had been carrying, "It's roasted salmon with melon salsa. I looked online, and supposedly it's good for the eye. Oh! And don't worry, my mom was the one that made it." he let out a chuckle, knowing his cooking skills could hardly even be considered skills.

Haruka smiled at the gesture, "Thanks. So, you looked up a recipe for me?"

"Of course, Haru," Makoto gave him a gentle grin, "I want you to get all better. I've never had this dish before, so I'm not sure how it taste."

"Let's try it." Haru lead the way to the kitchen, while Makoto followed behind with a worrisome expression.

Makoto set down the tupperware on the kitchen table, and went on with his thought, "But it's just for you. I can't just eat from it, Haru."

"I want to share, Makoto." Haru set down a fork he had taken out and opened the lid to the tupperware, which revealed the beautifully roasted Alaskan salmon fillet, topped with chunks of cantaloupe, red pepper, and green onions along with a bit of finely chopped cilantro. _really outdid herself._

"Whoa," breathed Makoto, seeming in awe at the sight of the food, "looks amazing..."

"Yeah," replied Haruka, "bet it tastes good as well." At that, Haru picked up his fork and dug into the salmon to get a fair amount of the fish with the melon salsa. Instead of taking a bite, he held out the piece in front of Makoto, who gave him a questionable look.

"Wait, Haru, it's yours, you should eat it-"

"Makoto. _Ah_."

"But Haru-"

" _Ah_."

Knowing he wouldn't win the argument, Makoto sighed and complied, opening his mouth to let Haru slip in the food. After feeding him, Haru waited to see Makoto's reaction, trying ignore how strong the knot had gotten in his throat.

After chewing and swallowing the bit, Makoto exclaimed in the most excited manner, "It's delicious! Try it Haru!" Just as Haru was about to pick at the salmon for his own piece, Makoto decided to return the gesture he was shown and took the fork to feed Haru. He held up the fork to Haru, who didn't even question his friend and opened his mouth, and fed him. Although he didn't show much of a change, Makoto could tell Haru had brightened up once he tasted the food.

"It's good," Haru let out, "really good." But not good enough to calm down his throat. It had felt worse than before. Was it because of his proximity to Makoto? Maybe it was a bit careless of his part to have gotten close to the latter. Distance would be good, Haru thought, so he turned to grab another fork, but stumbled a bit.

"Haru!" gasped Makoto, quickly catching his friend. His arms were wrapped around Haru's waist, chest rapidly beating against the other's back out of panic and worry. "Are you okay?!"

Haruka couldn't answer. It wasn't that he was hurt anywhere, it was just a stumble. But what was really having him in trance was the warmth against his back. The pulse, the beat, the heart.

 _Abort! Abort! Mission abort! Distance closed! No distance available!  
_

"Haru?" Makoto arched a brow, "Haaaru."

Haruka snapped out of his daze, turning back to look Makoto, only to get a full view of exposed neck and collar bone from the taller male. The slight pulse seeming clear as day to Haru. The slight movement of Makoto's Adam's apple as he gulped. He was so close. Slowly, Haru began to lean into the neck unconsciously, that is until his eyes moved up to the green orbs looking down at him full of concern.

"Haru, can you stand?"

"I...I..." Haru couldn't think straight with the knot feeling stronger than it ever had before. What was he feeling? What was coming over him? Why was he getting closer to Makoto? "Makoto...I..."

Makoto then realized he was still holding Haru close. Must have been uncomfortable for him. So immediately he let go and gave Haru space. "Sorry about that!"

The knot at Haru's neck lessened at the loss of warmth, which he was relieved about. Yet, why did he feel disappointed? What was there to be disappointed about? "Ah, thanks," answered Haru, looking elsewhere so he could calm himself down and come to his senses. A great silence fell between the two guys. Haru became angry at himself because of it. It had never been awkward to look at or speak to Makoto before, why did his hematolagnia (attraction to blood) have to effect him now.

Makoto noticed there was something odd about Haru. But, maybe it was because he was sick. Then again, he didn't want to point it out, but he saw that Haru had been taking glances at him. He evened leaned into Makoto's touch, which wasn't common at all. Was he reading too much into Haru's actions? He needed time to think things through, so he excused himself saying, "Haru, I need to use the restroom." Haru simply gave him a nod, and off he went.

Suddenly, what seemed to be the theme to _Jaws_ started playing on Haruka's phone. Haru rushed to it and accepted the call from **Sharkboy**.

 _"Hey Haru-"_

"Rin, I feel weird," interrupted the latter.

Rin stayed quiet for a bit, but then he spoke. _"Yeah sure, just interrupt me calling you, not like I had anything to say,"_ remarked the boy from the other line, showing sarcasm by the end of his sentence.

"Makoto made me feel weird."

 _"Oh?"_ Rin was intrigued, _"Maybe he has the blood you're attracted to."_

Haruka furrowed his brow, "I'm serious Rin. Stop playing games."

 _"I am serious. You and Makoto have been close for years, and you've never said he's made you feel weird, up until today. What else could it be?"_

It was true. No matter how much his friend smothered him, there was never a time Makoto made him feel things Haruka himself couldn't understand. "I don't know..."

 _"He probably has the blood you're attracted to. At least it didn't take long to find him."_

"Rin, that's not it. That's not even realistic."

 _"Then what reasoning do you have?"_

"I-I don't know...maybe..." At that moment, Haru thought of all the books he's read in the past. The nervous feeling a person would get around a person, the want to be in contact with a person, it all only happened when the character felt a certain way towards another. "...maybe I like him," he muttered.

 _"...what?"_

"Maybe I like Makoto."

 _"Well, you guys are friends. Of course you like him-"_

"Not in that way. I think I _like_ like Makoto."

 _"Haru-"_ Rin began, but Haru's attention was cut when he heard another male's voice in the room.

"Haru..." He quickly spun to see Makoto, flushed face and gaping at him.

 _Oh no._ _No way._

"H-Haru..." stuttered Makoto, "you... like me?"

 _..._

 _..._

 _...somebody please shoot me._

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHH TO THE AWKWARDNESS**

 _Sorry that it took some time to write. I've been busy having to be a good upperclassman and student :I Such a role model._

 _Hope you enjoyed that, sort of, maybe, possibly. There is still soooo much that needs to happen, you don't even know. I had to make a memorized sequence of events in my head. So much to do... BUT I will try my best to tell it all to you guys. :) Do not be alarmed, these things are happening for a reason, I'm not just bullying Haru's mentality lol  
_

 _What explanation will Haru have for Makoto? Is Rin butthurt from being cut off? Will someone really shoot Haru? Stay tuned for more Haru-related shenanigans :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there. Anon here. Sorry this chapter took a bit of time to make. It was hard to do it since there's been some family matters I've been having to deal with recently. Someone dear to me passed away, so I haven't been able to do anything for days. Its been hard, but I've managed to settle and accept what has happened. Then again, that person always told me to smile and to stay cheery as I usually am, so I'll do that for them (hence why I'm back here). Once again, sorry for my tardiness._

 _Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this_

* * *

Makoto had heard him. Haru wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure himself that he really liked Makoto, since he concluded that from all the books he's read. But what could he say to Makoto? He needed an explanation.

"Makoto I..." he began, yet was still processing several explanations through his head, trying to figure out which one would seem more reasonable.

"Haru, you _like_ me?" repeated Makoto. Haru could tell he was about to freak out, and for a good reason this time. It wasn't every day that you walk in on your childhood friend telling someone else that they think they "like like" you.

It did take a while, but Haru finally came up with an explanation. "Makoto. Wait. Let me explain." He needed his friend to be calm, or who knows what he'd babble at seeing him freak out. Makoto inhaled and exhaled slowly, then gave a nod for Haru to continue. "I like you as a friend."

"But you said-"

"You must have misunderstood me."

Makoto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I _like_ like you. Because when I like someone it's as an acquaintance I choose to stand."

Hearing this, Makoto let out a long 'oh' and grinned. He understood.

"So for you," he told Haru, " _like_ like is as in—"

"Best friend like," cut in Haru. "If I harbor deeper emotion for someone, which is what you thought, that's love, right?"

"Right! Now I get it!" Makoto chuckled, "Your definition of _like_ like is really different from other's Haru-chan."

"I get that. Sorry."

Makoto shook his head, "it's fine Haru. I feel the same way for you." He grinned at him, and then decided to change the subject, "Anyways, Nagisa texted me right now."

"About?"

"He wants everyone to hang out."

Haru raised an eyebrow at him, "On a Sunday?"

Makoto let out a light laugh, "Well it is Nagisa we're talking about."

"Mm," Haru knew what Makoto was referring to. Nagisa was the hyperactive member of his circle of friends. Luckily for him and Makoto, the boy vented most of his energy towards Rei. _Oh, the unfortunate soul._ Refusing the invitation would probably result in a lot of unnecessary whining, concluded Haru. So he sighed and told Makoto, "Alright. I'll go after finishing my food."

"Okay, I'll go get the twins ready."

"The twins are coming?" asked Haru, gulping down a piece of salmon.

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, Nagisa said it'd be fun to bring them along. I'll be back for you, okay?"

"Got it." And so, Makoto headed out. Haru let out a huge sigh of relief. Makoto bought the whole "like like" thing. Taking note on how it started, Haruka remembered that Rin had still been on the line. He rushed to his phone that he had set down on the counter, noticing that the call was still going on. He put his ear against it and spoke.

"...you still there Rin?"

In return, all Haru heard was snickering from the other line, which then evolved to load cackling. It took a while for Rin to calm down, literally like five minutes that Haru wasn't all that pleased with and used to finish his food, but he finally did catch his breath and began to talk.

 _"Seriously, 'I like like you as a best friend Makoto' that's such buuuuuullshi-"_

"Rin!" exclaimed Haru.

 _"I can't believe he fell for that! Can't even believe the perfect timing!"_ Rin went on to another fit a laughter.

Irritated, Haru spoke calmly to the laughing hyena, "Rin. My feelings might be plausible."

Suddenly, Rin ceased his laughter.

 _"Haru. It's not that. I hardly believe you're capable of feeling such a thing towards an actual person, maybe just water."_

 _Rude._

"There's no other explanation for this, Rin."

 _"Yes, there is. You''re a vampire. You are making excuses-"_

"My reasoning is far more believable than your idiotic fantasies."

 _"Haru, I told you I'm not making this up. Tell me, do you think about Makoto as much as you think about water? Is it the same?"_

Even Haruka didn't know, he hadn't actually asked himself that. "I..."

 _"Is it?"_

The boy let out a sigh. Rin had got him. Haruka never truly acknowledged someone the way he'd acknowledge the water. Being engulfed by a cooling feeling, having most, if not all, of your worries swept away as you glide through the water. Just thinking about such relief made Haru want to jump into the closest body of water he could find. It wasn't the same sensation he felt when he was close to Makoto. It was odd, something he'd never felt in his life. The knot seemed to have a life of its own at this point; it'd grow whenever Makoto was around. It wasn't he himself that was attracted to the tall ladder, it was his neck that begged for him. That isn't love, not that there'd ever been any article or story he's read that told him such a feeling was love.

"No..." murmured Haruka.

 _"Look Haru, I know what you're feeling. It's hunger. Now that you've been exposed to your type, you'll eventually have to feed soon. You'll grow weak if you don't."_

"Why are you taking this joke so far? I really don't know what I have, Rin. Putting this weird situations or stories in my head aren't doing me any good. I want to figure out what I have, not take the easy way out and label it as something from the imagination."

 _"Haru-"_

"No Rin. That's enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

A sigh came from the other line.

 _"Fine, I won't push it."_

"Thank you."

 _"I'll still see you today though. Nagisa invited me to hang out."_

 _Well, damn it._

"Oh. Then, I'll see you later."

 _"Yeah...make sure to wear sunscreen and shades."_

And so, Haru hung up. Rin didn't need to tell him what to do, he already knew that. He was already covered in sunscreen and was still wearing Makoto's sunglasses. All he needed to do now was actually finish his food and wait for Makoto to come pick him up. Knowing that Rin would be there to pester him more gave Haruka doubts of going now, but he pushed the thoughts aside as he finished his meal.

A few minutes passed, and eventually, the doorbell rang. Haruka opened the door and was suddenly pounced on. He heard a gasp, which he knew was from Makoto, followed with some scolding.

"Ren! Ran! Get off of Haru!"

The kids loosened their grip a bit in order for Haruka to sit up. Once he did, the twins tightened their grip on each one of Haru's arms. Haruka was one to hardly smile, but he couldn't help himself when it came to these two; it'd be almost impossible to go against their wishes, which for most of the time was to make Haru smile.

"Hey guys..." groaned Haru a bit.

"Hey Haruka!" they greeted in unison.

He managed to get up, with a twin dangling from each side of him. Of course, he could handle the weight of the two. In fact, they didn't seem as heavy as he'd expect.

"Haru, sorry about them," explained Makoto with a sigh, "let me help you there."

"It's fine Makoto, they're not heavy."

"Yeah," added on Ran, "Haruka is strong!" Ren agreed with a nod.

Makoto shook his head in defeat. He wasn't sure out of the two who spoiled the twins more, Haru or himself?

"Well, let's get a move on. Nagisa's waiting in the city. We have to go to the station."

And off they went. As they walked, the twins eventually decided to give Haru a break and walked beside him, each having a hold of his hand. Seeing this, Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. He was fascinated at how attached Ren and Ran had gotten with Haru, and even more surprised at how fond Haru had gotten for them. Just like himself. Although Haru has always been a hard person to understand due the lack of sentiment he usually presents physically, Makoto had grown to understand him a bit more than others, up to the point that people thought they had some type of connection or telepathy going on.

Once at the station, Makoto paid for him and his siblings' train stubs. Although he offered to pay for Haru's. The latter insisted that he pay for his own. In the train, the twins sat between Makoto and Haruka, Ran sitting next to Haru since she won a rock-paper-scissors competition she and her brother had. Ren did seem a bit disappointed, but he didn't care much knowing that he'd be sitting next to his dear older brother. The ride was soothing and quiet for the most part, with a bit of the twins babbling on to Haru about what they'd done this week. Makoto noticed that Haru was still taking glimpses of him time to time, but he didn't really think much of it, Haru probably didn't know where to look since he was simply sitting and waiting for the train to stop.

Finally, the train came to a stop at their destination. Makoto took a hold of Ren's hand, while Haru did the same with Ran, and both made their way to where Nagisa and Rei were waiting. It seemed like they were the only ones left since everyone appeared to be there: Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Gou, Sousuke, Aiichiro, and Momotarou. Nagisa was the first one to see them approaching, causing him to beam and cheer.

"Haru-chan and Mako-chan made it!"

Everyone turned their heads to face the two and greeted them and the twins. Ren and Ran rushed to greet Nagisa, leaving Haru and Makoto to greet the rest of them.

"Geez," huffed Gou, "what took you guys long?"

"Sorry," explained Makoto, "it was sort of last minute so I had to get the twins ready. It took a while."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" chirped Momotarou, "You gave us time to admire the cute girls around like Gou—"

Rin's hand smacked the back of the latter's head before he could finish, making everyone else burst into a fit of laughter.

"Alright guys, let's go shopping!" announced Nagisa.

"You got us all together to go shopping?" muttered Sousuke.

"Yes. Yes I did. Now let's go!"

And onward the group went. Haru noticed how some girls that would pass them by and couldn't help but stare at them. He never considered physical appearances relevant, but he would often listen to how Gou and Rei went on about their circle of friends being beautiful or considerably good looking. He himself was often considered graceful and beautiful, but he failed to see how. While thinking about this, Haru suddenly got pulled back by Rin.

"Hey," whispered the redhead, "looks like you listened to my advice with the sunscreen and shades."

"It's because I'm sick, same sickness that you have Rin."

"Sickness," Rin scoffed at him, "alright, let's see how sickness goes for you."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at his smirking friend, "What?"

"They day is long Haru, let's see how it goes on for you." With that, Rin made his way next to Sousuke, who had been sending Haru some odd looks for a while. What did Rin mean? He already put sunscreen and sunglasses on, what else was there to worry about?

 _I think I'll be fine._

 _Yeah, fine_

 _just fine._

 _Nothing could go wrong_

 _...right?_

* * *

 _Yeah. It was a bit difficult for me to type this, but I managed. Hopefully it wasn't too choppy or anything, I tried my best. I will continue this, don't doubt it. Once again, I'm sorry that it took a while, but I got it done. I will work on myself for a while, so I'm not sure how long it'll take me to do the next chapter, but I it will be done.  
_

 _Stay tuned for more of Haru and his "sickness" :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I've managed to get better from the current situation I was going through. My friends and family have come over to my house to cheer me up and make sure I was eating, which I appreciate. Now I have friends that stay over just because they want to lol. Most of the reviews I've gotten told me and showed me how much you guys love my stories, which truly flatters me. So I'm back to writing. Sorry I took a while. My friend sort of added more workload onto me, and now I have two stories to write for. This one, and " The Romeo and Juliet from Iwatobi High" which is basically an idea my friend had, but lacked the effort to write, so she put it on me. Because she loved it, and as well as some of you guys, I will continue with that and this as well. So, what I'm trying to say is, please bare with me :I Thanks for sticking around and shtuff.  
_

 _Anyways, ONWARD WITH THE STORY_

* * *

The group had gone on shopping, Haruka having noticeably a distance between him and Makoto. He had been fine with everyone else, but his throat still seemed to have growing knot every time he'd get really close to the tall latter. Could there be a possibility that he was allergic to Makoto? Was that even a thing? Being allergic to a certain someone? But that wouldn't make any sense since he'd been with him almost his whole life. Not even once has this ever been a problem. His attention was brought back into reality once he felt a smaller hand hold his own hand. He looked down and saw Ran. She beamed at him, in which he returned the gesture with a light grin.

"So, where can we all go shopping?" Gou questioned, "I'm the only girl here."

"Well, if you consider the factors, Nagisa and Aiichiro can be considered females!" mocked Momotarou. Most laughed while Aiichiro blushed madly. But Nagisa smiled. His mouth showed a grin, but his eyes were clearly not smiling. All laughing ceased.

"Oh please Momotarou," laughed Nagisa, "even as a girl, I still wouldn't bang-"

"Language!" cautioned Makoto, covering Ren's ears, while Haruka did the same with Ran as if it were natural.

"Sorry," muttered Nagisa apologetically. Rei, knowing a sad Nagisa wouldn't do anyone good, took hold of the blonde's shoulder and grinned at him. Immediately, Nagisa beamed back.

"Like I was saying, where can we all go shopping?" repeated Gou. Haruka was about to speak, but Gou stopped him before he could even begin, "No swimsuit shopping. You boys have enough." Surprisingly, most of the guys groaned, as if that was the only place they shopped at. "Oh come on," she reprimanded, "there has to be someplace we can go."

Momotarou made his way to Gou's side and said, "I wouldn't mind going to girly places with you Gou-"

"It's Kou!" she interjected.

"Ah, my bad," Momotarou laughed, "I wouldn't mind going to girly places you with Kou-"

"Absolutely not," growled Rin, "you'd only want to go to look at cute girls or whatever."

"You have a better idea?" questioned Momotarou. Which, of course, Rin didn't. That's when Aiichiro decided to speak, although he was visibly nervous.

"W-What about a movie first?" he offered. Everyone's heads turned towards the boy, who seemed to grow even more nervous at the attention he was getting. "Y-You see... I heard there were some new titles... a-and I was curious so... it wouldn't... be... bad...?" Everyone was quiet until Rin let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around the boy's head.

"Good thinking Ai! We can watch a movie and then worry about shopping or whatever," he announced.

Nagisa shrugged along with others, "Not bad, let's go then!" And so the group went onward.

Haruka was secretly glad he wouldn't have to be exposed to the sunlight for a while. Although he had put a sufficient amount of sunscreen on, his skin still felt hot under the scorching sun. Out of nowhere, Haruka's thinking completely stopped once he caught sight of a large fountain. Immediately, he let go of Ran's hand and began to take his shirt off, making sure his shades stayed in place, while he sprinted towards the body of water. It looked so cool, so refreshing, he just had to feel it. With his shirt long gone, he began to unbuckle his belt but was suddenly stopped by two large hands grabbing on to his arms to stop any more movement. Haruka looked up in discontent, but found out that person stopping was Makoto.

"Haru!" he whined, "Don't just strip in the middle of the street."

"I..." the growing knot in his throat was making it difficult for Haruka to make any clear thoughts. Makoto's hands were warm. He could feel a pulse through them. The rapid beating of his heart. He must have been worried for Haruka, which he shouldn't. He should be more worried about himself. More worried about what Haruka was feeling to do. What his instincts were telling him to do. To close the gap between them and to-

"Haru!" hollered Rin, snapping Haruka out of whatever he had been thinking. He looked over at the redhead who was headed his way in surprise and shook his arms out of Makoto's grip. What was wrong with him? "Haru! Put your goddam shirt on!" snapped the boy as he tossed him the piece of clothing. Feeling aloof and confused at himself, Haruka listened to his friend began to get dressed.

Makoto had a puzzled look on his face. Haruka was giving in easier than he usually did. He'd typically argue how it was a necessity to be submerged in the water, but he didn't even try this time. He couldn't exactly read Haruka's eyes since he was wearing his shades, but he knew that something wasn't right.

"Now that water boy here is dressed, let's go to the movies," said Rin, taking a hold of Haruka's wrist so he wouldn't go off again. Makoto nodded and made his way back to the group. Everyone began to talk normally to one another as if nothing exactly happened as they walked. Ren and Ran made their way next to their brother and each held one of his hands. Makoto gave them a grin, though his mind was still full of Haruka and what could possibly be wrong with him. This couldn't be a sickness, he wasn't exactly showing anything wrong except for his eyes. The again, he did smell like sunscreen, which wasn't like him since Haruka hardly ever cared for his skin tone. Nagisa noticed how uneasy Makoto looked, so excused himself from Rei and meandered through everyone to make it to Makoto.

"Mako-chan," he said, snapping the tall latter out of his thoughts, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Makoto replied, "why do you ask?"

"You seem sort of out of it. Like something's bothering you."

"Well, I'm just thinking about Haru. He seems... off today."

Nagisa thought for a bit, "What do you mean? Besides the shades, Haru-chan looks like his normal self."

"Not that," sighed Makoto, "he told me he was sick, something about his eye, so I let him borrow my shades."

"Haru-chan is sick?!" gasped the blonde, "Then he should be resting at home!"

"Well, he said he was just sensitive to the sunlight, nothing else. He seems fine, but I feel like there's something odd about him... I just can't put my finger on it."

Nagisa reached over one of the twins' head, since both were bickering over something and didn't seem to be paying attention, and patted the tall latter on the back. "Maybe you're over thinking Mako-chan," Nagisa suggested, "Haru-chan seems fine."

"Maybe..." Makoto murmured. Nagisa could be right about him, but something in his gut kept telling him that Haruka wasn't being... Haruka.

"We're here!" announced Gou. The theater wasn't as crowded as it normally would be. A few people were in line waiting for it to be their turn to order their movie stubs, some were waiting outside of the lines possibly decided what they were going to watch or simply waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hold up!" called Rin, halting everyone from getting in line, "What are we going to watch?" Everyone remained quiet.

"How about a scary movie?" suggested Nagisa, seeming eager to watch one.

"S-Scary?" stammered Makoto.

"We can't do scary," said Ran.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you kids are scared of them, right?"

"No," answered Ren, "big brother is, though."

Rin snorted and agreed, "Yeah, Makoto does get scared easily..." Everyone went silent for a moment, as if they came to an agreement without Makoto knowledge.

"Scary movie it is!" roared Rin, and made his way to the line along with everyone else, while still having a grip on Haruka's wrist.

"Ehh?!" cried Makoto, "W-Wait a sec!" Although he tried to argue that a scary movie wouldn't be appropriate for the kids, the group was already settled with watching a scary movie, even the kids insisted that they hadn't watched one for a very long time and wanted to. Makoto gave in, but it was clear that he wasn't ready for what was coming.

* * *

Once they settled into their seats, Haruka wasn't completely happy with their seating arrangements. Of course, he was glad that he could finally take off his shades inside the theater, but the proximity he had with Makoto hadn't been something he was all that glad about. Haruka was seated between Makoto and Rin, Ran had gotten lucky to sit next to Makoto while her twin settled beside her. Ren didn't complain though, he had Nagisa beside him, and Nagisa assured that if he got scared, he could huddle with him and Rei, who was next to the blonde. Sousuke didn't seem all that happy with Haruka being next to Rin, so he took the redhead's side as well. Gou didn't want to be mushed between all these boys, so she decided to take a seat in the row in front of her brother, which was at his request. Momotarou, seeing this as an opportunity, took a seat next Gou, much to her and her brother's dismay. Because he was ordered to keep an eye on Momotarou by Rin, Aiichiro ended up sitting right next to the hyperactive guy.

Haruka took some calm, deep breaths in order to lessen the pain the knot was causing. Rin tapped his hand lightly, and Haruka glanced over at him, he shot him a smirk. Haruka huffed and reached for some popcorn that was in between him and Makoto. He grabbed a handful and began to eat as the whole room started to become dark. He heard Makoto let out a little yelp in fear but convinced himself to stare straight ahead. The music began to play, giving the room a while eerie mood with its high shrilling violins. Although he knew it was going to happen, Haruka was caught off guard when Makoto grabbed on to his arm. He let out a gasp and turned towards the shaking latter, who gave him a pleading gaze.

"H-Haru..." he whispered. _Oh no._

Haruka realized it was getting difficult to breathe. A shriek came from out of nowhere, leading Makoto to grow closer to Haruka and yet another yelp. Haruka didn't even care what was happening on the screen, the knot in his throat and Makoto were distraction enough. He could hear his own rapid heartbeat in his ears. Unbeknownst to him, Haruka was slowly leaning closer to Makoto. Makoto's panting was growing louder, like his heart beat. Even in the darkness, Haruka could still see his exposed neck, a tiny pulse beating against the latter's tan skin. Such a temptation. He wanted a taste. A taste of Makoto. He shivered at the smell Makoto was giving him as he grew closer.

"Makoto..." purred Haruka, which he didn't mean to let it come out as a purr yet it still did.

The latter looked up from his hiding spot on Haruka's shoulder and shrieked at what he saw. No one questioned why Makoto was in so much fear, but what he was seeing was real. Haruka's eyes. They weren't the typical shade of oceanic blue he had grown up with. They were red. He let go of the boy and backed up on his seat. "H-Haru!" he loudly whispered in panic, "Your eyes!"

Haruka inhaled sharply at Makoto's outburst, which had thankfully snapped him out of whatever he was planning on doing. Not knowing what to do exactly, he grabbed Rin's arm that was next to him and looked at the redhead. "Rin. Talk. Now," said the boy, not caring if he was complaining, and began to drag him out. He could hear some distant calls from his friends, questioning what was wrong, and of course, the nagging coming from Rin telling him to let him go, but Haruka didn't care. He knew there was something wrong with him. Very wrong. Once outside, he made his way into the men's restroom and let the redhead go to talk.

"What the hell?!" growled Rin, "Are you crazy-"

"Rin, what kind of sickness is this?" Haruka interrupted as looked into the restroom's mirror and saw red eyes looking back at him instead of his typical blue ones, "Makoto barely grabs me and I started thinking all these things and- My eyes, Rin! What's wrong with my eyes?!"

"Wrong with you eyes-" Rin stopped and took in Haruka's face. He looked at the red orbs, shook his head, and sighed, "I told you this already, you're a vampire with needs-"

"Rin! Stop! I'm not playing!"

"Nor am I!" he retorted, "You're vampire Haru! And you really need to feed!"

"Rin-"

"No! Shut up and listen! Like it or not! Believe it or not! Your decision! But I am not lying to you! You are a vampire and your type is Makoto! Your need to feed will grow stronger to the point that you'll lose control and attack him yourself with no control! I don't know how you're going to do it, but you have to feed today before you actually lose control of yourself!"

"Rin!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, Haruka began to tremble, "I... I don't want to..." He slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees, "I don't want to... I don't like this!" Haruka didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to believe Rin. Eyes don't glow red from a sickness, they never are supposed to just suddenly change into a new tint.

 _It sounds impossible_

 _but maybe..._

 _...maybe I am a vampire._

* * *

 **YES. FINALLY. YES.**

 _It took me a while, but I did it. Ugh. My sides. Agh. And on to work on more chapters :I Mm._


	8. Chapter 8

_:D Hi... yeah. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry for my incredibly long break. There was a lot of stuff to deal with. Also, I got a kitten :I he fell through the roof unharmed (like wtf, Jesus?) and ended up in my home, so now I have this little ball of black fur frolicking around and I have to take care of him. He was subsequently named Corvall by my friends, so yeah :I  
_

 _Without further ado, LES GET ON WITH THE STORY._

* * *

 _A vampire_. Haruka was a vampire. It just wouldn't sink in. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was literally the only thing Haruka could imagine was the reason for his... oddness. Rin's repetitiveness had him convinced, and, though he didn't dare say it, Haruka knew he'd had to follow whatever the redhead recommended.

"You calm now?" asked Rin, running his hand against Haruka's back at an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah," Haruka breathed, his voice sounding a bit husky after his sudden outburst of cries which had taken rather a few minutes to cease, "Rin, who... who else?"

"Huh?"

"Who else... knows... about _this_?" Haruka spat, already discontent having to succumb to, what he had all his life believed to be, a fantasy.

"This as in... the vampire shit?" Rin questioned, motioning their surrounding. Haruka hesitantly nodded and Rin grinned in satisfaction, seeing as how his friend was finally appearing to believe what he had been trying to tell him. "Ah," he breathed, crossing his arms over chest, "well... me, of course, Sousuke... and now you!"

"Sousuke?" Haruka glanced over at the redhead who was leaning on the sink counter, "Sousuke's a... vampire?"

"Uh, no no," Rin scratched the back of his head as he sighed, "he's my... well you see we're—"

"Fuck buddies," answered Haruka, which earned him and immediate whack to the head.

"GOD NO! HE'S MY PARTNER!" Rin growled as a blush began to spread across his cheeks.

Haruka huffed, "Same thing."

"IT ISN'T! God, where the hell did you even learn that?!"

"Nagisa showed me a site called Urban Dictionary," Haruka stated in a monotonous voice, as if there was nothing wrong with the sudden vulgar language.

"Tch, well like I said, were not that, we're partners."

"...really sounds that same, Rin."

"It isn't."

"But it does."

"But it isn't."

"It really does—"

"Okay! We're off topic!" declared the redhead, knowing that a verbal argument with Haruka would take years to settle, "Back to you and your issues!"

Haruka frowned as he remembered Makoto's reaction to his eyes. He was frightened of him. Makoto had pulled away from him.

"Makoto..." he murmured, "...Makoto... he saw my eyes..." While saying so, Haruka reached up to run a few fingers over his closed eyelids, hoping that he hadn't completely lost his blue-colored eyes.

"Right," Rin sighed, "well... you could tell him the truth...?"

"Are you crazy?" Haruka scoffed, "Tell Makoto, who fears the irrational things, that I, his best friend, am a vampire, a creature I've convinced him never existed which yet he still fears?! Is that sane to you?!"

"Okay okay, calm down. I see your point," Rin sighed and let his head flop back against the wall, "ah... we could—"

Suddenly, Rin's phone started going off. The redhead checked to see who was calling him while Haruka just stared in wonder. Rapidly, Rin glanced at the screen and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Where are you?"_ asked the other line, and Haruka could guess it was Sousuke.

"With Haru."

 _"Rin, for the last time, when I ask 'where' don't answer 'with who',"_ Sousuke huffed, _"so like I asked the first time, where are you?"_

Rin rolled his eyes at Sousuke's early yapping and answered, "Bathroom."

"Actually, restroom," corrected Haruka, "this place has no bath, Rin. Get your facts straight."

"Shut up!" hissed Rin.

 _"I didn't even say anything,"_ said Sousuke from the other line.

"Not you, Sousuke," groaned Rin, "look, just get here, I think I've got an idea."

" _On my way._ "

It didn't take long for a knock to come from the restroom door. Knowing that it'd be bad for others to see Haruka bawl, Rin had locked it. Sniffing the air, Rin knew it was Sousuke and promptly opened the door. Sousuke stepped in and glanced over at Haruka, who seemed to be a complete mess, while Rin locked the door once again.

"Alright! So, for now, this is what I have in mind," announced Rin as he clapped his hands together, "Sousuke, let Haru feed from you."

"Excuse me?" scoffed the latter, while Haruka had disgust written across his face.

"At this rate he'd probably attack Makoto by instinct and without holding back," explained the redhead, "and Makoto would... you know..."

"Cry and piss his pants," answered Haruka, understanding that Rin had a point.

"...well not necessarily piss his pants, but yeah, you get what I'm saying."

"I see..." breathed Sousuke, "but... why Makoto...?"

"Because he's Haru's 'type'," Rin explained.

Sousuke shaped his lips in an 'oh' and glanced back at Haruka, who's face of abhor towards him was bothering him more than the idea of actually letting him feed from him.

"I guess I get it," began Sousuke, "but... _gross_ ," he shuddered.

" _Excuse me?_ " Haruka raised a brow, "I'm not even _that_ repulsing for your information. In fact, I should be the one saying _gross_."

"That's not even what I meant-"

"Hey! No time for this!" interjected Rin, "The movie isn't going to last forever, and this is the only time Haru has to feed and calm down, so you," he pointed at Sousuke, "let him feed, and you" he pointed at Haruka, "shut your trap and start sucking."

"Eww," murmured Haruka. Of course, he would never do such a thing, yet Haruka's body seemed to go along by instinct with what Rin ordered. Once Sousuke knelt down near Haruka and began to pull his shirt's collar down, something stirred inside Haruka. It wasn't the same as when he was close to Makoto, but it was similar. He inched near Sousuke's barren neck slowly as his, as he figured to be, fangs began to take form from his canines. Before he could even express his own disbelief and disgust with himself, Haruka began to feed.

* * *

"See, it wasn't bad," assured Rin, "it's natural Haru."

" _Natural_?!" Haruka spat, holding himself against the sink as he began to clean himself, "there's nothing exactly _natural_ about this!"

"I don't see how you're in any position to by complaining," groaned Sousuke as he patched his neck up, "I'm the one who should be more disgusted for even having your lips touch my neck."

Haruka frowned as he thought of the sickening sound his tongue made when it lapped up the blood. Even if his mind was screaming for him to stop what he was doing, his body didn't comply at all until it seemed satisfied. "It was... _gross._ "

"Gross?!" Sousuke scoffed, appearing offended which baffled Haruka.

"Guys. Stop. We don't have time for this," Rin sighed as he shook his head in annoyance, "seriously, I don't even understand why you guys never get along."

"He gives off a weird vibe," answered Sousuke, "it doesn't settle right with me."

"He's too tall," stated Haruka, "that's it."

"Wait, Haru, Makoto is taller than you," Rin pointed out.

"...it fits him. Don't question my reasons."

"Right... well anyways, how do you feel? Your eyes seem to have gone back to their normal hue."

"Oh," Haruka let out, he didn't realize until now that the knot in his throat that had been bothering him for what seemed to be an eternity had finally ceased, "I'm... fine."

"Great! Now, what are you going to tell Makoto since he saw your eyes?"

"I haven't really thought of it," Haruka admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

"Makoto saw his eyes?" questioned Sousuke.

"Yes, and they were red, glowing red," added Rin.

"Well, he could just say that it was Makoto's imagination. His own fear making him see things and whatnot."

Rin shook his head, "Oh come on, Makoto isn't that dumb-"

"That could work," said Haruka.

"Huh?! How would that ever work?! Makoto isn't stupid! Your eyes were glowing!" argued Rin.

"The light of the screen made my amazing dazzling eyes glow."

"Did you seriously just call your eyes 'amazing' and 'dazzling'?" Rin cringed along with Sousuke.

"I've been told that they seem as deep blue as the ocean, so I won't argue with that."

"...I'm gonna ignore that you ever said that now," Rin continued, "But anyways, your eyes weren't glowing you normal color though, they were red."

"Once again, the color of the screen," answered Haruka.

"...You know what. Fine. Let's just go with that. We can't be here through the whole movie, or else it'll be obvious that something isn't right," concluded Rin as he made his way over to the door with Sousuke, "so come on."

Haruka nodded as he finished drying off his face and made his way over to Rin, being wary that it seemed like Sousuke wanted him too close to Rin. Even though it was Rin that was feeding off of this said partner, Sousuke looked like the one that was more attached to Rin himself. There was a chance that two were going out, but thinking about Rin and Sousuke together made Haruka picture things he most definitely did not want in his mind, so he banished the thought and made his way back to the theater room. He friends were probably worried about his outburst, but he could just say he needed help with his eyes due to his "sickness" and they'd probably believe it, so he already had that issue covered. Once inside, Haruka and the other two quietly made their way back to their seats, excusing themselves as they slid between people. Though it was dark, he could see Makoto's worried look transform into relief once he set eyes on Haruka.

Haruka sat down next to him and whispered, "Sorry for leaving..." he fumbled around with his fingers, "I needed to go to the restroom."

Though it seemed odd that Haruka took Rin with him, Makoto decided not to question him. "It's okay," he whispered back, "I'm sorry that I freaked you out... I must have seemed crazy for saying your eyes were different and stuff," Makoto looked down then back at Haruka, "I'm really sorry."

The knot in Haruka's throat was gone, he knew that, yet there was still a feeling inside of him which he couldn't exactly decipher. Just seeing Makoto's pleading eyes for forgiveness made something in him steer. Maybe it was that "type" thing Rin had mentioned. He decided to ignore the feelings and continued to lightly whisper.

"Don't worry about it," Haruka glanced at the screen, then back at Makoto, "you must have thought they looked off because of the screen or something."

"Hmm, yeah, maybe," Makoto frowned a bit and kept his eyes down. Haruka noticed that he was lightly flinching at the sounds coming from the movie. He slowly reached for Makoto and placed his hand on top of his.

"Hey," Haruka whispered again, "it's just a movie, Makoto."

"I-I know," he replied.

Haruka lightly grinned as he watched Makoto attempt to act brave and face all the gore being depicted in front of them. It wasn't ideally what they'd be bonding over, but it would suffice. Yet with this bliss, there was still another thought that was plaguing Haruka's mind. Though his hunger and aching for blood, as gross as it was, had subsided, would it be long until it's arise again? And if it did, what would he do then?

 _...I mean... there's no way anything worse that could happen today..._

* * *

 **Well damn diggity done did it.**

 _Once again, I'm incredibly sorry for my long absence. I've been having to deal with work from school, personal matters, and other stuff that you may not be interested in. Hopefully I can get into the habit of writing again, since art has been taking up most of my free time. And don't worry guise, we'll get to sexy stuff soon or whatever OuO huehuehue._


	9. Chapter 9

_:D Go ahead. Stone me to death. Bludgeon me till I seem unrecognizable. I FORGOT I HAD A STORY TO CONTINUE. IT'S BEEN FOREVER. I've spent time doing SO much work, knowing in the back of my head that I was forgetting something, yet could never figure out what it was. It came to me when I finally checked my personal email, since I'd been receiving everything that consisted of work with my school email, and there I saw a ton of emails from FanFiction, and I was like, "SWEET MOTHER THERESA I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES." So I sat my butt down and got to work._

 _So, enough of my personal ordeal, let's, finally, get back to the story!_

* * *

He had fucked up. Bad. Haruka knew this. He leaned against his door frame with a hand over his heart, pretending that rubbing it would help it slow down. But it wasn't. It was beating rapidly, too rapid for his own comfort. He had told himself that nothing worse could happen today. So how did he get into this situation? Why did breathing normally seem to be such a challenge now? Why didn't his face cool down? Why couldn't he feel or hear anything but his own heartbeat?

"...What... have I done..." he wheezed, as his rapid breathing made it hard to even form words. Through all of this, Haruka decided to think back at the last few hours, to see if what had just happened... really wasn't a figment of his imagination.

* * *

It all began after the movie had ended. Several people, who seemed to have too weak of a stomach for the film, rushed towards the nearest trash bins and restroom to throw up whatever they had been eating. _Gross_. Makoto, who was still clung on to his arm as they stepped out of the theater, fortunately, wasn't one of those puking victims, which came to a surprise to Haruka. Rin, on the other hand, was spilling his guts out in the nearest trash bin, with Sousuke by his side, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him, and Gou behind him, expressing how weak her brother was, to which Haruka agreed. He had expected more of Rin, seeing as how he wasn't even there for most of the film, plus, to state the obvious, HE WAS A VAMPIRE.

The rest of the gang seemed to have mixed opinions over the film, which Haruka could hardly care for. What did stand out to him was that Ran and Ren had watched the whole movie with them. Ran seemed relaxed, unscathed and not showing a bit of fear in her puny face. On the other hand, Ren kept eyeing everything around him meticulously, making sure that there wasn't any monster hiding behind a shadow. Knowing his own situation, Haruka found it a bit amusing that the only said "monsters" here were him and Rin, though he would never tell the kids this, or in fact anyone in the matter.

"H-Haru," muttered Makoto hesitantly, still showing signs of fear though there was nothing to truly be afraid of, "do you think we should go home now?"

The kids did have to go to bed early, Haruka knew this. Besides, it didn't seem like Ren would be up to anything at this point, so he nodded at Makoto, who in return shot him a grateful smile.

"Well, Ren, Ran, it's time to go!" called Makoto, earning a groan from Ran and relieved grin from Ren.

"So early?" whined Nagisa.

"There's school tomorrow Nagisa," huffed Rin, seeming to have finally gotten control over his stomach.

"And the twins have to get home before their bedtime," added Makoto.

"Jeez, okay, go, be safe," Nagisa wafted his hand at Makoto.

"I'm leaving too," said Haruka, which Nagisa didn't question, knowing that Makoto and Haruka were inseparable.

As the group said their goodbyes, Haruka caught a glance at Rin, who shot him a knowing look, as if warning him to be careful around Makoto. He had already fed, to his own disgust, so there wasn't anything more that could happen, right? Sure, the knot in his throat hadn't completely subsided, but it was less of a nuisance since drinking Sousuke's blood.

The ride home was quiet for Haruka and Makoto, having to listen to Ran try to explain to Ren how fake the movie was and that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Seeing the kids interact reminded Haruka of how it was for him and Makoto growing up. Him always looking after the other and telling him that his irrational fears would forever stay irrational since he would be there to protect Makoto. It was sweet. Though, now he questioned if he was in any position to say that he would be the one to protect Makoto from his own situation.

Haruka sighed, knowing that thinking over his dilemma wouldn't change who he was now. He'd research about vampires at a later time. Makoto, hearing Haruka's sigh, glanced over at him.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Sorta," Haruka answered, honestly being mentally tired of thinking.

Makoto shot him a grin

"We're almost there," he said softly, "we'll drop off the twins first, then I'll walk you home."

He didn't have to, Haruka thought, but still gave him a nod. Being alone with Makoto, it hadn't been entirely endearing to be alone with the guy while being a vampire, but it had been because of the knot in his throat, so he should be fine. Yet, why did his stomach feel funny thinking about being alone with him? He must have been overthinking the situation, but he didn't get to fully think through since Makoto called out to him to tell him they'd arrived at their stop.

As Makoto had said, they'd gone to go drop off the twins first, though Haruka stayed a while talking to Mrs. Tachibana, who'd been worried about Haruka's "eye infection/sickness" or whatever he had excused it as.

"You ought to look out for yourself more Haru," she scolded in a warm tone, "this is why I worry about you living alone."

"It's nothing really," Haruka responded, "if it's anything terrible, I'm sure Mamakoto would come and try to comfort me."

"Mama... koto...?" questioned Mrs. Tachibana, a grin slowly emerging on her lips.

"Ha-Haru~!" whined Makoto, which didn't really stop Haruka from explaining the name to Mrs. Tachibana.

"Nickname that Nagisa came up with for Makoto, since he's such a mom—"

"A-Am not!" Makoto interrupted, with a blush starting to rise up to his ears.

Mrs. Tachibana giggled at her son's embarrassment, then looked back at Haruka.

"Well anyways dear, have you had dinner?"

"Ah, not yet. I was planning on making something when I got home—"

"Mackerel?" she asked.

"...yeah," he admitted, which got him a sigh from Mrs. Tachibana.

"If you're sick, you should eat more than just that. Good thing I had food ready," she rushed over to her kitchen.

"Uh, i-it's okay, really, I don't want to be a bother," Haruka called out.

"Nonsense," she replied, coming back with some Tupperware which was sure to have another delicious meal, "it'd be a bother if I'd have to sit here and worry about what you're eating," Mrs. Tachibana promptly held up the containers to Haruka, which he gladly took.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing dear," she grinned, "Makoto may be able to look after you, but lord knows he'd never be able to provide a... let's say 'decent' meal," Mrs. Tachibana joked.

"Hey!" Makoto interjected, along with a childish pout.

"Yeah," Haruka agreed, "I'd be poisoned."

"Haru~!" whined the male again, making his mother have another fit of laughter over the two.

After a little more chatter, the two headed towards Haruka's home, which, for some reason, felt like it was taking longer than usual. Maybe it was because Makoto wasn't talking. Sure, he wouldn't fully be into the conversation, but Haruka appreciated the background noise rather than complete silence. It's like when he was home alone and he had the TV on. He wouldn't watch it, but he appreciated the noise while he made a meal.

"So Haru," Makoto started, _THANK GOD_ , "why did you leave..?"

"Mm?"

"The theater... you said you needed to use the restroom... but it doesn't usually take you that long to go."

Well, unless he had stomach problems, which he didn't, so Haruka thought for a second how to answer.

"Ah, that's... well..." Haruka looked down, "I talked to Rin..." that wasn't a lie, so he was good.

"About?" _Shit._

"Uh... you know... stuff..." Haruka couldn't look at Makoto, he knew he'd read his eyes like open windows.

"Well," Makoto said, cocking his head to the side, "if I did know, I wouldn't be asking, right?"

 _Damn, he got me._

"Umm, you see," Haruka decided that saying half the truth should suffice, "there's this issue I have."

"Issue?" Makoto questioned.

"Mm," Haruka nodded, "recently, I've had weird... let's say feeling towards someone, but Rin said I should straight up tell them what's going on, but..."

"But?"

Haruka looked up to Makoto's eyes.

"What if... they hate me... and never want to see me...?"

The thought had been haunting him for a while now. If he told Makoto everything, he'd probably lose him for fearing the supernatural. To never be friends with Makoto was something he couldn't bare, Haruka knew this.

"Haru," Makoto whispered, a pink tint adorning his freckled complexion, "that would never happen."

"You think...?"

"Yeah," Makoto grinned, which made Haruka feel funny, "I don't see any way someone could hate such an amazingly outstanding person like you, Haru."

"Oh, I-I see..."

"And, well, I think you should listen to Rin. Tell the person what's going on, and who knows, they may end up surprising you," Makoto chuckled then looked straight ahead.

"I'll... think about it," Haruka muttered.

It was odd. Walking down the street alone with Makoto had never been awkward, so why did the air feel so thick? Though Makoto was now babbling on, like usual, Haruka couldn't truly hear him. All he could hear was the scraping of their shoes against the gravel on the ground and his own thoughts. Could he really tell everything to Makoto? How would explain things about vampires if he himself didn't truly know everything there was to know? Why was there such things as vampires? If they existed, did other mystical creatures exist too? Like, mermaids and mermen? Damn it, why couldn't he have been a merman instead? He could have lived with that. Honestly, wouldn't have even put up a fight—

"—Haru?" stated Makoto, snapping Haruka out of, what could possibly be, the most ridiculous thoughts he's ever had.

"Mm?"

"We're here," Makoto gestured over to Haruka's home.

"Oh," Haruka looked at the entrance door, then back at Makoto, "do you want to eat with me?"

Makoto shook his head, "it's your food Haru, it's for you to get better."

"Better..." Haruka muttered, being stuck as a vampire wouldn't exactly be something that could get better.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," Makoto waved at Haruka as he started to step away, "I hope you enjoy your meal!"

"Ah, wait!" called Haruka.

Makoto came forward.

"Yes?"

"Y-Your shades," Haruka fumbled a bit with them until he held them out for Makoto to take.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I forgot."

As Makoto grabbed his sunglasses, his long finger brushed against Haruka's palm, which made a shiver run down Haruka's back. What was going on with him?

"Okay, now I'll be on my way," Makoto smiled, which, once again, made something tinge in Haruka.

Makoto had only taken, what seemed to be, six steps when Haruka called out to him again.

"M-Makoto!"

The boy stopped and glanced over at his friend.

"Yes?"

"Eh umm," Haruka wasn't even sure himself why he called him. Maybe he should just tell him what's going on, just like Rin had suggested. The sooner, the better, just like ripping off a band-aid.

"Well, you see—"

When had Makoto come so close?

"Yes?" Makoto questioned in a sweet tone.

"Ah, uh, umm, ah," the proximity wasn't helping. It caught Haruka off guard. His heart started pumping more blood to his face than necessary, "M-Makoto..."

"Mm?" his doe-eyes weren't helping.

"E-Earlier... when we were talking about... t-that person maybe hating me...?"

"Uh huh?" Was it just him, or was Makoto getting closer?

"I-I was talking about... y-you..." Haruka stammered.

"Really now?" Makoto half-grinned, which seemed to be more of a smirk to Haruka. A smirk he'd never seen but was making his blood pump faster. _Weird._

"Y-Yeah..." Haruka whispered, seeming to have lost control of the volume of his voice, "a-and this feeling... t-this feeling..."

Okay, it definitely wasn't just him, Makoto's was inches away. Even his light freckles were starting to seem defined.

"This feeling...?" Makoto questioned with an arched brow.

"F-Feeling..." Haruka breathed, "I... feel..."

 _He's five inches away._

"I...I'm..." Haruka looked up at Makoto eyes.

 _Four inches._

Haruka instinctively licked his own lips, "M-Makoto..."

 _Three inches._

Makoto flicked his tongue across his own lips, "hm?"

 _Two inches._

"Nn..." Makoto smelled like peppermint...

 _One inch._

...and sweet sweet blood.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER.**

 _LOL Seriously, I let me friend (inspiration for Haru) read it, he slapped me. He got mad at the cliff hanger HA. And if i just left the story at that, I'm sure I'd get hurt, a lot, possibly. No worries, already working on the next chapter :D hehehe._

 _In all seriousness, it's been a while since I've had to write a story, since I've been doing more expository writing rather than narrative. Hopefully I'm not that rusty! Also, hope you enjoyed that chapter, it is not the last. I'm back to writing since I managed to finish classes early and have more free time to (mostly) rest, work out, AND write C: I'll try to update soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I had to rewrite this chapter over ten times... and look how long it took my to actually submit it. Ha. Haha. Ahh...  
But anyways, I finally found the way to finish it. Hopefully, I'll get my lazy ass to do next chapter. I'm now a freshman in college, so hopefully this new workload won't get in my way that much. hehe._

 _Without further ado, let's, finally, continue on with this story..._

* * *

It was late at night, and Rin couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to speak with Haruka. Tomorrow would be his first time going to school as a vampire, which would be a big adjustment.

"Agh... how annoying..." he groaned, though he had no right to complain, he made Haruka this way. It was now his turn to take responsibility.

Rin took out his cell phone and promptly sat in his bed. He scrolled through his contacts until he found **Soulless Being** and clicked the call button.

 _He better pick up..._

* * *

It seemed like time had stopped completely. Haruka couldn't move, nor say anything. He could hear his own rapid heartbeat pulse through his body. He could smell the mixture of freshness from Makoto's breath and sweetness from his blood; it was intoxicating. Makoto's lips were literally hovering over his by millimeters. His eyes slowly began to close, expecting... longing for some sort of warmth from Makoto. Then, out of nowhere.

 _ **DUH~ DUN**_

...what in tarnation?

 ** _DUH~ DUN_**

...is that... is that the Jaws theme?

 _ **DUH~ DUN DUH~ DUN**_

"...Haru?" Makoto question, now at a foot distance from Haruka. _Damn..._

"Hm?"

"...is that...Rin?"

Haruka knew it was Rin. Of course it was Rin. Who else could it be? Who else would ruin such a perfect moment— wait, what was he saying?

"Oh, uh... yeah..." Haruka answered, rubbing the back of his neck while blushing a bit from his thoughts.

Makoto snorted and looked away to hold in his laughter.

"Um... I guess I should answer him..." Haruka murmured, not knowing if Makoto heard him.

Makoto glanced back at Haruka, watching him as he pulled his phone from his pocket and ran his thumb down the side of it. He wasn't answering immediately, though the Jaws ringtone continued. Haruka was hesitating, biting his lip a bit. His cheeks were flushed and eyes unsure where to look. Gosh, he did this to Haruka? He never knew he could. Earlier, it'd sounded like Haruka was confessing to him, so he took advantage of the moment to try to kiss him. Wait, what if it wasn't even a confession? Oh geez. Even so, he wanted to do more, but reality hit him. This was his best friend. He needed to calm down. He didn't want to scare or lose Haruka. After years of just being a friend, he couldn't rapidly speed everything up. He'd take his time.

"Hey," Makoto tilted his head to the side as Haruka looked up at him in response, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ah, y-yeah..." Haruka began to look down again, not understanding what was this heavy feeling in his chest. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. What was wrong with him?

Makoto, unsure of what exactly to do, reached out and settled his hand on top of Haruka's silky hair and ruffled it a bit.

"Bye, Haru," Makoto whispered, as he pulled his hand back slowly and left.

Haruka's been friends with Makoto for several years now. He's heard his whispers several times. He's felt his hand even more. But today, it was different. Very different.

Haruka rushed into his home and rapidly closed the door. The house was silent. His phone had stopped ringing, but he was sure it'd ring again. He leaned against the door frame and slowly slid down. His free hand found its way to his chest while the other one gripped his phone tightly. Was he having some type of heart attack? His face felt unnaturally warm, too warm for comfort.

A few minutes ago... what was going to happen? Makoto was leaning into him. Makoto. Leaning into him. _Leaning in... to..._

"Kiss...?" Haruka whispered. After a few seconds, he gasped in the realization of it all.

Makoto was going to kiss him. Makoto was going to kiss _him_. Right? He was going to kiss... a vampire. A vampire... who feeds on blood. A vampire... who's type apparently is Makoto.

"What... have I done...?" Haruka wheezed. Before more thoughts could enter his mind, his phone went off again. This time, he immediately answered.

"Rin-"

" _What the hell? Why didn't you answer the first time?!_ " the voice boomed.

"Rin... I was-"

" _Here I was, all worried that you went on a rampage on something!_ "

"No, Rin, I didn't-"

" _Look, I called to tell you to careful at school. Seeing as how you're gonna be in the song for a longer time._ "

School... Haruka would have to see Makoto tomorrow. But, how could he face him after he almost kissed him?

"Ugh..." Haruka groaned.

" _Come on, it won't be that bad. If anything, you can text me if you need blood or whatever. I'll rush over with Sousuke and we'll-_ "

"No, that's not it, Rin," Haruka brushed his finger along his bottom lip, "it's Makoto..."

" _What about him? You shouldn't be hungry for him or anything, you just fed today. Don't worry about him-_ "

"Rin."

" _What?_ "

"...Makoto... he... almost..." Haruka gulped.

" _...he almost what?_ "

"...uh," Haruka blushed and closed his eyes, "he almost... kissed...me..."

" _..._ "

"Rin?"

" _..._ "

"Rin? You there?"

" _SWEET HOLY MOTHER OF SHARKNADO HARU!_ "

And there goes his right ear. _Oww._

"Mother of... what?"

" _N-Nevermind that. Just, wow! That's some rapid character development right there. Makoto. The shy tall dork,_ " yeah, that fit him, " _after years of being in the friend-zone, decides to go for his best friend... who... is currently... a vampire..._ "

"Yeah..." Haruka sighed.

" _...whoops. Talk about timing._ "

"Rin... he might like me-"

" _It's no might, he does._ "

"But— I can't be with him-"

" _What._ "

"Rin, I can't-"

" _What?!_ "

"Rin-"

" _WHAT?!_ "

This is why he doesn't answer calls from Rin. They end up with Rin talking over him.

" _Look here Haru! You better not give me the whole 'I can't be with him cause I'm a vampire' cliche shit! Being a vampire hasn't stopped me from being with Sou- err, I mean, loved ones._ "

Haruka caught that. Amidst of his own troubles, he caught that. _Heh._

"But Rin... I don't wanna hurt him..." Haruka began to make his way to his room. Sitting on the entrance floor was hurting his butt.

" _Haru._ "

"What?" he plopped down and laid on his bed.

" _Before anything else, do you like Makoto?_ "

"..." Did he? He didn't even ask himself that.

" _Haru, do you like Makoto?_ "

"I don't know..."

Rin seemed to let out a growl from the other line.

" _How do you not know? He almost kisses you, right? Did you push him away or something? Did it feel wrong?_ "

"No... we didn't kiss because you called..." Haruka coughed and began to blush. There was no other excuse he could find at the moment. He hadn't even tried to stop Makoto from kissing him, he expected it.

" _—oh? Sounds like love to me._ "

"Rin, stop. Nothing is going to happen."

" _Oh come on, I'm sure Makoto will accept your vampire side. Heck, he might find a kink from it-_ "

"Rin! No!" Haruka sighed and turned to his side, "I will avoid Makoto-"

" _But-_ "

"I will deal with being a vampire at school normally-"

" _Haru-_ "

"And I don't need your help on this. Goodnight."

Though he could Rin say something back, Haruka hung up and buried his face in his pillow. How could a single day leave him with so many more questions he never knew he'd have to ask himself. Did he like Makoto? Even if he did, what would be the point? He was a vampire who fed on blood. Makoto would be terrified of him. He can't lead Makoto on, so he'd just have to avoid him. Easy. Haruka set up an alarm so he could wake up earlier than usual and was lulled to sleep by the thoughts that seemed to endlessly cloud his mind.

* * *

Haruka was early. Way earlier than usual. Even some of his classmates were giving odd looks. Could it be because he wasn't with Makoto? Or maybe because they sensed something wrong with him?

Though he was convinced that his classmates had a sixth sense going off on him, Haruka was actually getting looks because of what he had on. For starters, he was wearing his goggles. Under his blazer, he had decided to wear a hoodie that was still over his head, though he was inside. To make things worse, the hoodie's strings were pulled out all the way, making Haruka's face barely visible. _Yeah, they probably know I'm a vampire._

"Uh— Nanase-"

Haruka whipped his head over to find his teacher looming over him, concern was written across her face.

"Miss Amakata," Haruka fumbles around his hoodie's pocket, looking for something.

"Nanase, are you feeling alright? Why on earth do you have-"

Before Miho could finish her sentence, Haruka whips out a note and hold it up to her. Before he left his house, he made sure to write a makeshift excuse about his _illness_ and hoped it would pass as a doctor's note.

Miho grabbed the note and began to read it. Once she was finished, she seemed a bit more worried than she had been before.

"Eye and skin irritation? Oh no, then you shouldn't be sitting in your window seat! Would you like to switch with someone else for a while?"

Switching seats. That's good! He could avoid the sun, and... Makoto.

"—yes, please," Haruka answered.

Miho helped Haruka gather his stuff and asked one of the students who sat near the front exit if they'd be so kind to switch with Haruka. The girl eyed Haruka, looking over his whole attire and nodded in agreement. She picked up her stuff and rushed over to what used to be Haruka's seat. That'd be a shock for Makoto once he got here. Though, the girl did seem to be happy where she was sitting. Too happy. Was it because it was a window seat? Or was it because she was next to-

"Nanase!" Miho called, seeing as how Haruka had zoned out while she was still talking.

"Ah, yes?"

"Well, seeing as how exposure to the sun would be harmful to you, I think it'd be best if you stopped going to swim practice for a while."

"...no swimming?"

"Yes, Nanase."

"..."

"Nanase-"

Haruka face planted on his desk and started thinking over his choices. If he wouldn't have been lazy and put on a crazy load of sunscreen, this wouldn't have happened. If he wasn't a vampire in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. If he actually talked to Rin instead of worrying about his almost-kiss with-

"Makoto!"

 _Huh?_ Haruka sat up and turned around to see who called Makoto. It was the girl in his seat. Though Miho was speaking to him, concerned over him smacking his face on the desk, Haruka didn't bother to listen. Right now, all he could focus on was Makoto's surprised look as he started to make his way to his own desk.

"Oh, hey Keiko," Makoto responded, still seeming a bit dumbfounded.

 _That's her name?_

"Umm, where's Haru?" he asked.

 _Shit._

Haruka crossed his arms on his desk and quickly buried his face in them. Why was he even hiding? This suffocating hoodie was already covering a large portion of his face, what else was there to cover? Agh, why does he feel so flustered? Avoiding Makoto was for the best.

"Haru...?" Makoto called as he stood next to Haruka's huddled up self.

At that moment, Haruka wasn't sure what to do. Did he look up? What kind of face should he make? But what if Makoto looked at his eyes and read everything he was thinking. Oh no, he's taking too long to reply. God, what to do? WHAT TO DO?

"Mm," Haruka grumbled, not moving any muscles.

"Are you okay...?" Makoto asked.

Before he could respond, Haruka felt Makoto's hand touch his head. Was he patting him? Who's heartbeat was he listening to? It was loud. Was it Makoto? Oh god. Physical contact is bad, _IT'S BAD_.

"Haru-"

Haruka's arm quickly swung up and slapped Makoto's hand away from him. Jeez, he didn't even mean to slap it. He wanted to just move it.

Makoto looked visibly shaken and somewhat hurt. _Crap_.

"You... don't want me to be too close, huh," Makoto suggested, lightly rubbing the red to began to form on his hand.

"Makoto, it's just that, uh, I'm sick," Haruka began to explain, now looking directly at Makoto.

"Ah, right," Makoto smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile, it seemed forced; he didn't like it.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Haru," Makoto tilted his head, "you're just protecting me, right?"

"Yeah..." protecting him in other ways he didn't even know about.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Uh-"

The bells began to ring for class to begin. Makoto quickly made his way over to his seat, like the responsible student in him would. Haruka looked at the front as class began. He began to pull out his notebook and pencil to take notes. Okay, things didn't exactly begin right, but they could've gone way worse. He was doing good. He was keeping Makoto safe, which is good. Haruka glanced back at Makoto. To his surprise, he found the girl that took his seat batting her eyes at Makoto.

 _...Ha._

 _Haha._

 _Haaa._

 _...did I just break my pencil?_

* * *

 ** _HA. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE THINGS I GOT PLANNED FOR THIS. YOU GOTTA STAY TUNED._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh mai gah, people actually read my story, yey :D It's been a while since I've written anything, so I'm a little rusty. Hopefully, I'll be able to go back and do edits and whatnot. Thank you for the views, favorites, follows, reviews, and whatnot LOL they're the things that encourage me to keep writing!_

 _Anyways, let's continue on with this story..._

* * *

Though classes usually seemed to pass by slowly, this time it was as if it had lasted a few minutes. The typical anticipation to go to the pool right after school Haruka had on the daily was gone, replaced with irritation with... just about everything. Irritated with not being able to go swimming. Irritated that through class, all he could hear was pulses. Irritated of people staring at him. But most of all irritated that his _seat-taker_ seemed to be fond of Makoto.

 _Nope. Haru. You don't like him. You can't like him. You're a vampire._

Haruka sighed as the bell rang for lunch. He knew it'd be impossible to avoid Nagisa and the others during lunch. He began to gather his stuff and pulled out his lunch from his bag, then he turned, expecting Makoto to be near him and ready. Yet, he wasn't. Makoto was still talking with his seat taker. _What was her name again?_

"So Makoto," Haruka overheard the girl talking, "do you... want to get lunch together?"

 _What?_

"Lunch?" Makoto questioned, "I usually eat with my friends"

 _That's right._

"Well," the girl blushed lightly and started twiddling her fingers, "I thought... maybe... since we're gonna be desk neighbors for a while... we could get to know each other... better."

 _That's stupid. This is stupid. Stop being stupid._

Before Makoto could answer, or Haruka continue rambling in his mind over the stupidity he was witnessing, Nagisa entered, in what Makoto and Haruka could only call, a grand manner.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Let's eat!" Nagisa announced as if everyone in the classroom needed to hear that the guys were leaving.

Nagisa headed towards Makoto's desk, and his beaming expressions suddenly changed to one of confusion.

"Eh? Where's Haru-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Oh, hi," the girl greeted Nagisa, I'm-"

"Irrelevant," Nagisa cut in, "Where. Is. Haru. Chan."

The girl gasped. Makoto coughed. Haruka snorted, which caught Nagisa'a attention.

"OH MY GOD HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa screeched and ran towards Haruka, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?! DID YOU GET IN A FIGHT OR SOMETHING?! ARE YOU COVERING YOUR BATTLE SCARS?!"

Haruka shook his head.

"I'm fine," he answered, "just eye and skin irritation."

While Nagisa continued to show concern for Haruka, Rei entered.

"Nagisa, what's taking so long- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Rei pointed at Haruka.

"Great Rei-chan, you made Haru-chan sound like a freak," Nagisa patted Haruka's back and sighed, "don't worry Haru-chan, Rei-chan is just a sensitive... what's the word...?"

Haruka stared at Nagisa, waiting for a new found vocabulary he liked to use on Rin since it would freak him out.

"...uh, oh! Pussy boy!"

 _Noted._

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei reprimanded, with panic obviously shown across his face.

"What? It's true!" Nagisa argued, then he turned back to Haruka, "Guess since you have that skin irritation, we can't eat on the rooftop, right?"

Haruka shook his head disappointedly. He liked eating up there. Hardly anyone went, plus the view was nice. He could always get a clear shot of the pool... which he couldn't swim in today...

With the thought in mind, Haruka slumped back down in his desk and face planted again.

"Let's just eat in here!" Nagisa pushed a nearby desk next to Haru and plopped down, "come on Rei-chan, you sit in front of me!"

Rei sighed and dragged a nearby chair to sit in front of Nagisa. Now, the only that was missing was Makoto, which Nagisa immediately noticed.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa whined. Makoto was apologizing to the girl for what Nagisa had said earlier.

"Ah, yes?" he questioned.

"Let's eat!"

"Oh," the girl tugged at Makoto's sleeve, which Nagisa eye twitched at, "you think I could join you guys?"

"Ah uh-" Makoto was hesitant, which Nagisa took advantage of.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not," Nagisa stated, earning him a gasp from the girl. He's shipped Haruka and Makoto too long for some side character to get in the way.

"Nagisa-" Rei began.

"Main characters only!" Nagisa cut in.

"You really have to lay off anime for a while, Nagisa," Haruka muttered, though he was laughing on the inside.

Once again, Makoto apologized to the girl on Nagisa's behalf, though Nagisa wasn't sorry at all, and hurriedly made his way to his friends. He pulled a chair from the nearest desk and took a seat next to Rei, which sat him right in front of Haruka.

"Mako-chan, you have to stop being nice to people, you'll keep attracting girls," Nagisa pouted as he pulled out two Iwatobi Surprise breads.

"Ah, I don't mean to attract anyone really," Makoto sighed, then glanced over at Haruka, who was trying to distract himself with his own bento box.

"Nagisa-kun! Kou said you should eat healthier!" Rei reprimanded.

"...I have an orange juice box?" On cue, Nagisa pulled out his juice box, "besides, Haru-chan still has only mackerel and rice in his box!"

Everyone looked at Haruka's box. Nagisa wasn't wrong.

"...what?" Haruka asked, taking a bite of mackerel.

"...nothing Haruka-senpai," Rei sighed and continued his argument with Nagisa.

Haruka pushed his rice around a bit, doing the most to not have to look at Makoto. The latter seemed normal, he was eating and hadn't said anything to Haruka. His heart beat seemed to be at a normal pace too. If he liked Haruka, wouldn't his heart be out of control?

"Haru-chan!" shouted Nagisa.

"Mm?" Haruka answered, he must have zoned out. He's been doing it a lot.

"I said that because of your situation, you can't go swimming for a while, right?"

"...yeah," Haruka, once again, had the urge to face plant on his desk.

"Eh? Has your sickness really gotten that bad?" Makoto questioned, "you were fine yesterday though."

That was because he used sunscreen and had a pair of shades that made him appear normal. He honestly didn't like the sticky feeling sunscreen gave him, so he didn't try today, but here come the consequences; no pool.

"I guess it's worse," Haruka muttered and took in a spoonful of rice.

"Hmm," Makoto looked a bit worried. Was it his own fault? Could he have stressed Haruka to the point that his condition got worse?

"Well," Nagisa began, "someone's gonna have to tell Gou-chan."

"Not it," Makoto started.

"Not it," rapidly followed Rei.

"...I have taught you guys well," sighed Nagisa in defeat.

The boys laughed as Haruka simply continued eating. Okay, Nagisa might have completely made enemies with Makoto's new seat buddy, but besides that, everything seemed to be normal. Makoto hadn't done anything or even seemed to be concerned about last night. Maybe he wasn't even going to kiss him and Haruka misread the whole situation. But Rin said that Makoto liked him. So was night really going to be a kiss? All the thoughts in his head reminded Haruka why he never talked. He had so much in his mind, if he ever let it out, he'd be a gibbering mess.

"Haruka-senpai?" Rei called.

"Mm?" Haruka responded, actually having heard his name being called.

"Could we speak...privately?" Rei nodded his head outside.

Haruka nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure why he'd have to talk to him. Probably about swimming.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa called as he and Haruka stood up, "don't cheat on me."

"What?! No! I have to talk to Haruka-senpai about something serious."

"Ah," responded Nagisa, "if it's about being more manly or being a seme, just ask Mako-chan."

"NAGISA," Rei called, blushing up to his ears. Makoto innocently giggled, not denying anything, which made Haruka cough. "Come, Haruka-senpai."

Haruka followed Rei out, faintly hearing Nagisa and Makoto start another conversation. The hall had a few people lingering around, gossiping about the weekend on who did what and who cheated on who, nonsense Haruka didn't ever care about.

"It's a bit crowded," whispered Rei, "I think a more private area would be better."

 _Oh. It must be something really serious then._

Haruka went on to follow Rei to a janitor's closet, which was conveniently empty, seeing as how lunch time was prone to having some sort of mess going on; drama that Haruka was glad he wasn't a part of.

"So Haruka-senpai," Rei started, glancing at the floor.

"Yes?" Haruka questioned, he really didn't know what could be so important that I'd have to be secretive-

"I know you're a vampire."

 _...HOLY MOTHER OF MACKEREL HE'S A WITCH._

* * *

As soon as Haruka was out of earshot, Nagisa smirked and looked over at Makoto, who was picking at a few vegetables his mom had added in his lunch.

"So Mako-chan," Makoto looked up as he chewed, "how's progress with Haru-chan?"

Makoto was taken aback and started coughing. Nagisa reached over and pushed Makoto's drink towards him. The latter started chugging down his drink then gasped for some much-needed air.

"You okay Mako-chan? Did you die?" Nagisa tilted his head, observing as Makoto regained his composure.

"I'm fine," Makoto wheezed, "just... caught me off guard with the... question."

"Well, answer it," Nagisa beamed and scooted in a bit closer, "seeing a girl clinging on to you has me thinking that maybe you don't like Haru-chan anymore."

"What? No!" Makoto's voice cracked a bit, "I-I like Haru!"

Nagisa grinned as Makoto blushed and bit his lip nervously.

"But," Makoto sighed, "I might have messed things up..."

"What?!" Nagisa pouted, "Was it that irrelevant piece of shit?! Did she do something?! I will end her!"

"N-No!" Makoto shook his head, "It's just that yesterday, I might have moved things too fast."

"Too fast?" Nagisa looked at Makoto with a puzzled expression, then exaggeratedly gasped, "You fucked?!"

"Nagisa! No!" Makoto whined. The vocabulary with this kid.

"Oh, so...what?"

"I..." the latter licked his lips, "I almost...kissed...him."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost."

"What stopped you?"

"...Rin. He called."

Nagisa stared at Makoto intensely, then he giggled.

"W-What's so funny?" Makoto murmured.

"I just pictured Rin as Jaws, interrupting teenage love," Nagisa continued to giggle.

"But seriously Nagisa," sighed Makoto, "Haru is sort of off since yesterday, he won't look at me, when I went to go pick him up, he wasn't there."

"Well duh, you didn't do the deed."

"Ugh..." groaned Makoto, holding his head in his hands, "what if he didn't even want to a-and I messed things up!"

"Mako-chan," huffed Nagisa, "why did you go for the kiss in the first place?"

"Huh?" Makoto thought for a second, "Uh, well it _sounded_ like he was confessing... and he looked so cute... I couldn't help it..."

"Aww, cute~" Nagisa gushed, "so, did at any point Haru-chan stop you?"

Makoto looked up, recollecting everything.

"Ah...no, he didn't."

"Then... your gut instinct was probably right."

"But, he's sort of avoiding me today... I don't know if it's because he's sick, or maybe... he doesn't see me in that way..." Makoto smiled sheepishly.

Nagisa sighed and furrowed his brows. He'd known for a long time that Makoto had liked, or more so loved, Haruka. He confronted him one day after practice since curiosity was eating him alive, and Makoto admitted it shyly and nervously since he wasn't sure that Nagisa would be okay with it. Thing is, Nagisa had shipped the two since forever. They were cute, besides, who was he to ever say it was "wrong"? Love was love.

"Hmm..." Nagisa pondered for a bit, wondering what he could do to help. He took a bite of his lunch until a thought finally came. He slammed his hand on the desk victoriously, making Makoto jump a bit.

"W-What?" stammered the latter.

"I have an idea!" Nagisa beamed, "How good are your acting skills Mako-chan?"

"Acting skills?" Makoto questioned.

"Yes! Let's call this Mission: Make Haru-chan Jealous!" Nagisa clapped his hands together and took a sip of his drink.

"E-Eh?!" exclaimed Makoto.

Makoto's love has been one-sided for too long, according to Nagisa. Waiting for Haruka to return the love hadn't been successful yet. Maybe what Haruka needed was an incentive, the risk of having Makoto being taken away by someone else. Nagisa was confident that Haruka would feel something by having Makoto gone, he just had to. If not, he was ready for drastic measures. He was not about to let the ship he had simply sink, it'd keep sailing.

"If Haru-chan is avoiding you, then act cool with it, as if it doesn't bother you."

"But it does," Makoto pouted.

"That's why I said act. It'll all be worth it once Haru-chan comes begging you to be by his side," Nagisa smirked.

"Haru begging..?" Makoto gulped. Last night he'd only had a glance of how Haruka looked when he was flustered. It was incredibly adorable, he had to use most of his strength to hold himself back from taking him there at that moment.

"For some time, you'll have to avoid Haru-chan as much as possible. Don't call him, text him, or go to his house unless absolutely necessary."

That'd be difficult. Makoto loved being able to be in touch with Haruka.

"Are you sure about this?" Makoto bit his lip.

"Trust me," Nagisa smiled, "I'll help you Mako-chan."

Makoto huffed and nodded, understanding what he had to do.

 _Haru.._

 _...for what's gonna happen..._

 _...I'm sorry._

* * *

 ** _The story's pace isn't as rapid as other stories, my bad :P My friends who read this story keep saying, "WHEN IS THEY GONNA SMASH?! IM HERE FOR YOUR DESCRIPTIVE SE-" and I typically smack them before they continue to say such things while I'm with family in the room. Will they smash? I dunno. Will I be locked away in the darkest abyss and ask for my soul to be cleansed if I include such salacious and titillating descriptions in this story? Probably._**


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka's eyes wandered around, not knowing where to look as he thought about what Rei had just told him. _What do I do? Play dumb? Ugh, guess I can go with that._

"I... have no idea what you're talking about," Haruka stated monotonously.

Rei sighed and shook his head.

"Haruka-senpai," Rei explained, "you texted me your symptoms a few days ago..."

 _Did I? Oh shit, I did._ Haruka nervously bit his lip as his eyes continued to dart around to avoid Rei.

"I-I mean," Haruka stuttered, but stopped his efforts to speak once Rei held up a hand to him.

"Don't worry Haruka-senpai, your secret is safe with me," the latter explained.

Haruka sighed in relief and let his shoulders fall, not realizing that they'd been so stiff in the first place. He was glad there was someone at school that knew what he was going through, yet he was confused over how calm and collected Rei was over the situation. As if reading his mind, Rei grinned at the boy and continued to speak.

"Well, this whole situation seems a bit... fascinating to me. Who'd ever believe that mystical, or more so, mythological beings actually existed? Is it possible that other creatures- wait, is it okay to refer to you and others as 'creatures'? Or is it offensive—"

"Uh, Rei-"

"—then again, all living beings are creatures, with everyone having unique characteristics. So I can be considered a creature—"

"Umm, Rei-"

"—However, if we all are creatures, we're also categorized into certain species like humans, animals, and plants. And humans have norms that beings like yourself don't have-"

"Rei!" Haruka interrupted.

"Huh?" Rei questioned, looking at Haruka, having been in his own world for a while there.

"I... understand you have plenty of questions," Haruka rubbed his arm, "but... I don't think school is the best place to address... _all_ of your questions..."

"Oh, yes, this is a matter that'll take some time to go over Haruka-senpai," Rei nodded.

"We should head back," Haruka suggested, "they'll worry that we're taking so long."

"Right," Rei replied. He watched as Haruka began to shake a bit, as if nervous about something unbeknownst to him. It must've been hard, dealing with this alone. At that, Rei reached over and grabbed Haruka's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze for reassurance. "Don't worry Haruka-senpai; I'll be here for you. You won't go through this alone; I've got your back."

"Ah, right," Haruka nodded, "along with Rin and Sousuke."

"Yes, along with Rin and- wait, what?"

"Rin and Sousuke."

"They know?"

"Yeah, Rin's a vampire too."

"What?"

"He feeds off of Sousuke."

"...what?"

"I think they have a thing going on."

"... _what?!_ "

* * *

A few minutes later, Haruka and Rei finally returned to the classroom, watching as Nagisa, who seemed to be looming over Makoto telling him something, quickly plopped back to his seat as if nothing has happened. _Weird._

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" whined the blonde.

"Swimming," Haruka stated.

"Eh?" Nagisa puzzled.

"He wants help with swimming," Haruka explained.

"Oh... but why discuss that away from us if it's just that?" Nagisa continued to questioned. Was this an interrogation?

"It's embarrassing," Rei interjected, "asking for help... it's better to treat such a request with formalities rather than bring it up during lunch. I took Haruka-senpai aside privately to formally request him to help me. That is, once he's better from his illness."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at Rei, impressed on how quickly he came up with an excuse going along with his own blunt explanation.

"Oh~?" cooed Nagisa, "I see. Rei-chan, you don't have to be embarrassed. Mako-chan and I wouldn't make fun of you or anything, right Mako-chan?"

"Yeah," Makoto answered with a smile, "there's nothing to be ashamed about asking for help. Though Haru can't exactly spend too much time outside in his condition."

Haruka sighed at his own stupidity. Why didn't he wear sunscreen today? Seriously, doesn't even take that long to apply. Sure it was sticky and had a strong smell at times, but _no_ , he just had to be lazy and say fuck it to the day because he head was going crazy over a possible kiss he was close to having with now-appearing-like-the-apple-of-his-eye-and-sunshine-of-his-day Makoto. _Ughhhh I'm going mad_.

Sensing how dejected he was, Nagisa grinned and gave Haruka a light pat on his back.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, you'll get better," Nagisa chirped.

How does one exactly get better from being a vampire? Haruka has no idea. But he appreciated the care his friends were showing for him.

"Mm," Haruka nodded.

After that, the group continued to eat and converse over random topics that Haruka didn't bother to listen in to. He focused on his meal and the fact that he had been stealing quick glances at Makoto, but Makoto hadn't bothered to look his way once, not once! Did Makoto even like him? Rin had said it was a sure thing, but it didn't seem like it. What if yesterday was a misunderstanding? What if he was the only one developing feelings that he couldn't even act on?

Before he could go into an abyss of questions in his heads, the first warning bell rang to indicate that lunch was over. The boys quickly picked up their things and moved the table and chairs back to their places. Before he left along with Nagisa, Rei promptly whispered to Haruka,

"We'll go over your situation at a later time. I can message you."

Haruka nodded, and Rei grinned.

"Oh my god, you're cheating on me," Nagisa stated, standing a few feet away from both the guys.

"What?" Rei questioned.

"You're totally whispering sweet nothings to Haru-chan!" the blonde exclaimed, at which Makoto perked up from his seat, grunting.

"Absolutely not!" snapped Rei.

"He's not even my type," muttered Haruka, which no one heard.

"Rei-chan I am so gonna make a post about this—"

"Nagisa-"

"—on _Twitter_ ," the blonde hissed.

With that Nagisa rushed out, with Rei quickly following behind, loudly explaining that he was just giving Haruka words of encouragement to get better. _What a mess_. Haruka stretched a bit as his classmates began to enter the room and take their seats. He saw his seat-taker quickly make her way back next to Makoto. _Ugh, what a pain_. Soon after, the bell for class rang and the teacher came in and began to give instruction.

* * *

Finally, school ended. Haruka had perked up at the sound of the last bell and quickly collected his things but promptly halted once he realized that rushing to the pool wasn't an option today. He sighed and looked back to where Makoto was sitting to see if the boy was on his way to his seat. He quietly gasped at the sight he was seeing: Makoto was slowly still packing up, seeming to be in an in-depth conversation with the one and only seat-stealer. _Can she not?_ Haruka frowned and wondered if he should leave Makoto and go home, though they were accustomed to always walking together. Then again, he did leave Makoto to walk by himself this morning. Haruka snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Makoto get up from his seat, not even take a glance at him, and headed for the door with the seat-taker following him from behind.

 _Did... Did he just... leave... me...?_

Haruka suddenly felt a pain in his chest he couldn't explain. It was as if someone had dug a pit in his stomach and left him empty. It hurt. Haruka wasn't sure what to do. Should he go after him? Should he tell he seat-stealer to stay away from Makoto? He had no right to do that since they were just friends at the moment. Wait, no. Not at the moment. They were going to stay friends because Makoto wouldn't date someone like him. Heck, Makoto might not even like him in that way. Haruka frowned, pulled his goggles up, crossed his arms on his desk and then laid his head down. He felt annoyed at the thought of someone else getting all mushy with Makoto, yet he didn't want to get too close to Makoto fearing he'd hurt him or scare him. He felt something wet trickle down his cheek, but he didn't care at the moment. He sniffed as he noticed his nose getting runny. Ugh, why was he so emotional? It was just one day without Makoto by his side, why was getting so worked up over it. Quickly, he lifted his head up and wiped away what he supposed were tears from his cheeks and pulled his goggles back on. Haruka tugged at the strings of his hoodie to obscure his face from everyone and picked up his stuff. The sooner he got out of here, the sooner he'd get home and deal with his conflicting emotions.

Rapidly, he made his way out his class and rushed down the halls, hoping not to run into one of his friends. Ironically, he ran into Makoto. He had such a quick pace that he was able to catch up to Makoto and little miss seat-taker and slammed onto his friend.

"H-Haru?!" spluttered Makoto, looking back at Haruka who had fallen back from the impact, "Are you okay?!"

Literally, he was the last person Haruka wanted to run into. Seriously. Was today just not his day?

Not wanting Makoto to see him, Haruka quickly pushed himself to his feet and ran off. He could hear Makoto calling after him, but he didn't care. There was no way he was going to let Makoto know he was crying because he saw him with someone else. It was stupid. Makoto himself would probably consider him an idiot. So he continued to run.

* * *

 _Earlier in class..._

Makoto stretched and sighed as the last bell of the day rang. He couldn't entirely focus on class since his mind was off wondering what Nagisa had meant earlier when he told him to ignore Haruka. Did it mean starting today? Was the plan to be developed later? Or was he supposed to figure stuff out on his own? He really wanted to walk with Haruka one last time if he was going to ignore for a while now.

"Makoto," his new seatmate called out, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts.

"Ah, yes Keiko?" Makoto grinned at her, slightly questioning why she now was talking to him more often than before the complete seat rearrangement.

"I was wondering... what do you do after school?" the girl questioned, batting her eyelashes at him, which Makoto noticed were unusually long. Maybe they were fake.

"Well," Makoto began to pack up his stuff, "I usually go to swimming practice-"

"Oh!" the girl chirped, "That's right! You're the captain!"

"Yup," Makoto grinned. As Keiko continued to chatter on, he could see in his peripheral vision that Haruka was looking at him. Should he take advantage of the moment and try to make Haruka jealous? Makoto wasn't even sure how to. Maybe he'd offer Keiko to walk and see what could happen.

"Makoto?" the girl questioned, wondering if she'd lost the boy's focus as she had babbled on. Makoto quickly made eye contact with her and wore his typical smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind... walking me to my locker?" the girl asked, wanting to spend a little more time with the tall boy.

"Uh, sure," Makoto blurted out, surprised that he didn't have to ask to come up with a scene for Haruka to watch.

Once he was done packing up, Makoto picked up his stuff, used all his efforts as best as possible to not look over at Haruka, who seemed like an innocent sick puppy at the moment, and darted straight to the door, with Keiko following behind him. He let out a quiet sigh as he walked down the hall, wanting so badly to turn around, go to Haruka, take care of him, and tell him everything he means to him. But he didn't want to pressure the boy, so maybe giving him some space would be good. Keiko had been rambling on about her day, but Makoto wasn't paying much attention since he was busy wondering how long he'd have to ignore Haruka.

Suddenly, Makoto gasped as he felt something slam into his lower back. Luckily because of his build, he wasn't knocked down. He turned to see what it had been and was shocked to find Haruka on the floor.

"H-Haru?!" Makoto spluttered. He didn't even care about the whole ignoring-Haruka-thing at the moment; he was concerned with why the boy had been running, "Are you okay?!"

Makoto watched as Haruka's lipped quivered in fear. His nose seemed red as if he had a cold, or worse, had been crying. Before Makoto could comfort or try to ask him any more questions, Haruka had quickly gotten himself to his feet and ran away.

"Haru!" Makoto called out to him, but he still hadn't stopped or looked back. He had to go after him, Makoto couldn't leave him like that. Just as he was going to start running, he felt a tug on his arm.

"Makoto," called out Keiko, "where are you going?"

He looked back at the girl with an arched brow. Had she not seen how Haruka was?

"I'm going to Haru," he answered.

"But why-"

"I'm sure you can manage to get to your locker on your own," he smiled innocently, not wanting to stay there any longer, "right now, Haru needs me."

At that, Makoto dashed after Haruka.

 _His Haruka._

* * *

 **:D Hi.**

 **So as you can tell, I've been gone for a long, long time. Firstly, college did not chill with the workload, so I've been mostly occupied with that. Then there's the fact that I had to go to the hospital since there was... stuff I needed to have surgery for, so there was that. And because I was stuck in recovery, I had to catch up with all the work I had missed from being gone, so that also made it impossible to have any free time. But, I managed to finish everything and get A's soooo yeeeaaaah. For now, I have free time since classes are over until summer classes start (which of course I signed up for since my ass wants to graduate faster.) It didn't help that the old laptop I had for years stopped working, so all the drafts I had for _Misidentified_ in it were gone. Ha... hahaha... HA. Hopefully, I'll finish this whole series and save my stuff on a USB or something.**


End file.
